Aku Memilih Setia
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: Summary : Sakura dihadapkan dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Haruskah dia memilih setia kepada tunangannya Sasuke atau justru memilih bersama Naruto yang notabennya adalah calon suaminya di masa lalu. "Aku tidak memaksa kau memilihku Sakura-chan"/ "kau harus bersamaku"/ "bisakah kau memberikannya kepadaku Nee-chan"/ "kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka Sakura"/AU.RnR minna
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt comfrot

Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuHina, Naruhina, SaiIno.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal,Typo (nongol mulu)

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

Summary:

Sakura dihadapkan dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Haruskah dia memilih setia kepada tunangannya Sasuke atau justru memilih bersama Naruto yang notabennya adalah calon suaminya di masa lalu.

"Aku tidak memaksa kau memilihku Sakura-chan"/ "kau harus bersamaku"/ "bisakah kau memberikannya kepadaku Nee-chan"/ "kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka Sakura"/semua itu membingungkannya.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

**Aku memilih setia**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1:

.

Bolak-balik gadis itu tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ia termangu kemudian. Duduk sendiri di bangku taman tanpa ada yang menemani. Wajahnya yang bersih putih itu nampak sedikit memerah. Menahan tangis.

Meski begitu ia tidak berhenti menoleh kesana-kemari. Bahkan sesekali ia membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya sekedar menoleh kebelakang. Mencari sesosok yang sejak tadi membuat janji kepadanya. Tapi sudah tiga jam lamanya ia menunggu tidak ada tanda akan kedatangan orang itu. Akhirnya dengan wajah yang sangat kecewa, ia hanya bia mengeluh sendiri.

"siapa sih, yang kau cari, Nona…?"

Gadis bermata _Emerald_ bulat itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara yang tadi menyapanya. Disana ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan memiliki tiga goresan di kedua pipinya, yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan di damping seekor anjing yang memiliki bulu berwarna _Orange._

"Kau tampak sedang kebingungan. Bisa kubantu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, terimakasih. Hanya lagi nunggu seseorang kok…," jawab gadis itu.

"Tapi kulihat sejak tadi kau…"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi suara hp dari gadis itu, membuat perkataan pemuda itu terputus.

"Ah, maaaf. Aku harus mengangkatnya.''

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan.''

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya hingga ia bangkit menjauh sedikit dari kursi taman untuk mengangkat telefone tersebut. Selama gadis itu berbicara dengan hpnya, pemuda berambut kuning tersebut hanya memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ia sedikit ketawa ketika melihat ekspresi gadis _pink_ itu yang menurutnya lucu. Gadis itu sedang mengambek kepada si penelfon. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang dibuat kerucut ke depan membuat kesan imut di wajah cantiknya.

"Terserah kau saja.'' Maki gadis itu kasar. Dengan segera dia mematikan hpnya dan mencabut betrai handphonenya.

Sementara pemuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan ketika dia melihat gadis itu menghampiri dimana dia duduk tadi. Gadis itu menghempaskan bokongnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia duduk di kursi taman dimana ia duduk tadi.

"Sepertinya kau lagi kesal Nona?'' tanya pemuda disebelahnya tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan makin memperjelas wajah jengkelnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil membuat gadis itu mendelik tajam.

"Apa ada yang lucu?''

"Pftt, tidak hanya saja wajahmu itu kalau sedang kesal sangat lucu.''

Wajah gadis itu memerah menahan amarah. Cukup hari ini dia dibuat dongkol oleh Tunangannya yang membuat janji untuk ketemu tapi tidak datang, membuat dirinya harus menunggu selama tiga jam. Ditambah lagi seorang pemuda yang mengejek wajahnya.

Brukkk.

Ya, Dengan kasar gadis itu mendorong ke samping pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Tentu saja pemuda disampingnya kaget dan tidak lama setelah itu dia meringis mengusap-ngusap bokongnya yang sakit, dia tehempas ditanah dengan tidak elit.

"Ittai… hei itu sakit tahu!'' teriak pemuda berambut kuning itu tidak terima. Sedangkan yang mendorongnya hanya semakin menatap tajam membuat nyali pemuda tersebut menciut juga.

"He he he maafkan aku. Aku kan Cuma bercanda tadi.''

Huffftt.

Gadis itu memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain pada sepasang anak SMA yang sedang asyik mengobrol di taman itu. Sesekali mereka tertawa bareng. Oh, gadis itu iri. Ia ingin sekali seperti mereka sebetulnya. Tapi, karena tunangan pantat ayamnya itu seenak jidatnya membatalkan pertemuan mereka setelah hampir tiga jam lamanya ia menunggu. Ia lantas mendesah lirih.

"Naruto.'' tiba-tiba saja pemuda rambut kuning itu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu mendongak menatap wajah pemuda tersebut yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di depannya dengan heran.

"Namaku Naruto. Kamu?'' tanya pemuda tersebut atau bisa dipanggil Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan namaku?''

Pemuda itu nyengir. "Apa tidak boleh aku mengenal namamu?''

"Bo… boleh. Sakura. Haruno Sakura.'' mereka berdua berjabat tangan mengenalkan nama masing-masing. Dengan masih berjabat tangan Naruto sedikit menggoda gadis didepannya tersebut sambil memperdekat wajahnya ke arah gadis itu. Tentu saja Sakura jadi salah tingkah.

"Senang bisa mengenal gadis secantik anda, Nona Sakura."

Blush.

Wajah sakura merona merah. Malu. Ia tanpa kikuk sendiri. Tampaknya dia sedikit mulai melupakan kejadian yang menyebalkan tadi.

"Jangan pakai Nona.''

"Maaf…''

"Tidak apa-apa.''

Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto pun tersenyum. Mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dan berteman denganmu,'' ucap Naruto. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing hingga mereka mendengar suara anjing yang berada disebelah kaki Naruto sedang menggigit ujung celananya.

Grrrr.

"Ah, apa itu anjingmu?'' tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri anjing tersebut. Ia berlutut di depan anjing tersebut. Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun juga ikut berlutut disamping anjing kesanyangannya itu.

"Hm, dia anjingku. Perkenalkan namanya Kyubi. Nah Kyubi perkenalkan ini Sakura.''

Guk.

Tampak anjing _orange_ itu mengulurkan kaki kanan depannya untuk bersalaman. Sakura kaget.

Naruto tertawa. "ha ha ha sepertinya dia ingin berjabat tangan denganmu Sakura-_chan._'' Sekali lagi Kyubi menggonggong membenarkan perkataan majikannya itu.

Guk.

Sakura tersenyum. Segera ia mengulurkan tangannya menjabat kaki kecil Kyubi dan sedikit menganyunkannya. Katas dan kebawah sebentar.

"Kau sangat lucu Kyubi.'' Puji Sakura sambil mengelus kepala anjing _orange _tersebut. Kyubi tampak senang dengan belaian Sakura.

"Tampaknya dia suka denganmu Sakura-_chan._''

"Hi hi hi, kau benar. Dia menyukaiku. Benarkan Kyubi?''

Guk.

Naruto dan Sakura tertawa bersama. Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan. Dengan masih tersenyum Sakura minta ijin pamit untuk pulang. Lantaran karena hari sudah sore. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sebenar-nya dalam hatinya ingin mencegah gadis itu tidak pergi. Namun tidak dilakukannya.

Dengan berat hati Naruto membiarkan Sakura pergi. Sebelum Sakura jauh Naruto sempat berteriak kepada Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_!'' teriak Naruto, membuat Sakura berhenti dan menengok ke arahnya.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?''

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut. "Pasti, kita akan bertemu lagi.'' teriak Sakura juga. Naruto mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya begitu pun juga dengan Sakura ia pun juga menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Naruto hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sakura dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi Sakura-_chan_. Itu pasti,'' Gumam Naruto pelan tapi pasti. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah memandang Kyubi yang kebetulan juga sedang memandang majikannya.

"Apa dia akan mengingatku Kyubi?''

O0o0o0o0o

Sakura segera membanting pintu mobilnya ketika ia sudah sampai di manshion tunangannya. Ia masuk bagaikan orang kesetanan. Bahkan para pembantu yang tinggal disitu sempat bergidik ngeri melihat kemarahan tunangan tuannya itu.

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke! Teriak Sakura setelah sampai dikamar tunangannya.

"Bangun!'' teriaknya lagi. kali ini ia sudah berada di depan kepala Sasuke. Tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik selimutnya. Ia sudah yakin kalau Sakura pasti akan mendatanginya kerumah.

"Kau tahu, sudah tiga jam aku menunggu di taman, ehh kau malah enak-enakkan ditempat tidur!'' makinya membuka selimut itu dengan paksa.

"Hn,'' Ucap lelaki itu dengan muka tidak berdosa. Ingin sekali Sakura mengacak-acak wajah yang tidak merasa bersalah itu. Tapi ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati saja. Percuma saja memarahi pemuda di depannya itu. ia tidak pandai bersilat lidah kalau behadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Eit…! Belum puasnya tidur…kau mengacuhkanku…?'' larangnya ketika Sasuke hendak menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Hn, aku sakit Sakura,'' ucap Sasuke serak. Sakura yang tadinya ingin memarahi tunangannya itu segera berhenti ketika mendengar dari mulut sang tunangan bahwa dirinya sedang sakit.

"Ehh? Kau sakit?'' tanya Sakura sambil memeriksa kening Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya.

"Panas,'' ucap Sakura pelan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar. Sakura meringis ketika mendapat tatapan datar Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sasu-_chan_, aku kan tidak tahu kalau kamu sakit.''

"Ck, berhenti memanggil namaku seperti itu Sakura,'' ucap Sasuke jijik yang tidak terima di panggil dengan embel-embel _suffix chan_. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ada kesenangan tersendiri menggoda Sasuke seperti itu.

"Baiklah Sasu-_chan_.'' Sasuke makin mendelik. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa renyah. Menikmati kemarahan Sasuke. Melihat Sakura yang tertawa seperti itu membuat Sasuke mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Sakura yang mengerti langsung segera menyusup kedalam selimut yang dipakai Sasuke. Mendekatkan dirinya ke pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Dia tidak perduli akan ketularan penyakit tunangannya.

Dengan manja sasuke memeluk pinggang sakura dengan erat. Menaruh kepalanya di dada kekasih. Merasakan detak jantung sakura. Melodi yang sangat indah di dengar kupingnya. Sakura yang melihat kemanjaan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Dia mengelus rambut revan Sasuke dengan kasih sayang.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke.

sakura tersenyum mendengar kekasihnya minta maaf. "Hmm. Jangan di ulangi. Kau kan bisa menghubungiku dari awal kalau kau gak bisa datang.''

"Hn, tadi aku ketiduran setelah minum obat jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu.''

"tidak apa. Jangan di ulangi lagi. aku tidak suka."

"Hn."

Sesaat keduanya lalu terdiam menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Sakura bisa merasakan panas badan Sasuke ketika dahi Sasuke berdempet dengan dadanya.

"Tidurlah Sasuke-kun. Aku akan menemanimu.''

"Hn.''

Tidak lama setelah itu Sasuke pun menutup matanya tertidur. Sakura hanya tersenyum memandang wajah tunangannya yang tertidur bagaikan wajah bayi yang polos. Jari lentiknya menyusuri wajah tampan tanpa cacat sedikit pun itu. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak ketika terlintas diotaknya adalah wajah Naruto yang teriak memanggilnya.

"Sakura-chan."

0o0o0o0o

Sakura pulang kerumahnya ketika malam telah larut. Itu semua karena dikarenakan Sasuke sang tunangan melarangnya untuk pulang bahkan di suruh bermalam. Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa meninggalkan sang adik di apartemen sendiri.

Ya dia hidup berdua saja dengan sang adik angkatnya lantaran karena kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Dari kecil mereka memang sudah bersama sehingga ketika orang tua mereka meninggal. Sakura dan Hinata adik angkatnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama-sama. Padahal kalau dipikir Hinata masih memiliki keluarga Hyuga yang bangsawan yang mau merawatnya.

Tapi karena Hinata merasa kasihan dan tidak tega terhadap Sakura yang tidak memilki siapa-siapa selain dirinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sakura. walau ia harus sedikit mendapat tentangan dari keluarga Hyuga. Tapi Hinata tidak memperdulikannya.

Dengan wajah letih Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa susah-susah mengetuk pintu dulu. Lantaran karena dia memegang kunci sendiri begitupun juga dengan adiknya. Tentu saja saat ia pulang, lampu apartemantnya telah dipadamkan. Adiknya pun, telah tertidur lelap dikamarnya.

Untung saja Sakura sedikit mendapatkan warisan ketika orang tuanya meninggal. Memang tidak banyak tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membeli sebuah apartement yang luas dan juga bersih yang dia tempati saat ini bersama adiknya. Dan untuk membiayai kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari, Sakura telah bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha Crop sebagai sekertaris Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata masih menyelesaikan kuliahnya tahun ini.

Sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia terlebih dahulu memasuki kamar adiknya memeriksa apakah adiknya Hinata itu benar-benar tidur. Sakura membuka pintu kamar adiknya dengan pelan, agar tidak membangunkan sang adik.

Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang ditempati adiknya tertidur. Ia duduk ditepian tempat tidur Hinata. berusaha untuk tidak manganggu tidur nyenyak sang adik. Ia membelai rambut panjang sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang. Terkadang menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

Dengan penuh sayang Sakura mengecup kening Hinata dan segera berdiri keluar dari kamar Hinata. Tanpa disadari Sakura, Hinata menggumam nama seseorang yang dia sayangi.

.

.

.

Setibanya di dalam kamar, Sakura tidak langsung mengganti pakaiannya. Gadis itu justru malah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya yang berwarna _pink costa_, kemudian termangu menopang dagu dengan mata menerawang jauh, membayangkan seraut wajah yang sore tadi dilihatnya.

Kejadian di taman tadi sore, benar-benar membuat hati Sakura, gadis cantik berambut pink itu tidak tenang. Entah mengapa , bayangan wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu, terus saja muncul mengisi pikirannya. Meski berulang kali Sakura berusaha untuk membuang jauh bayangan pemuda itu, namun semakin kuat dia berusaha membuangnya, semakin lekat pula bayangan pemuda itu menggurat di dalam pikirannya.

Sampai-sampai hati Sakura dibuat gelisah olehnya. Sakura pun jadi tak mengerti, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya? Sepertinya ia sangat familiar dengan wajah Naruto. Gadis jelita bermata indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan rona merah menghias di kedua pipinya yang cabi itu, bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju ke beranda kamarnya.

Ia memandang wajah malam yang menurutnya sangat indah malam ini.

"Naruto.'' lagi.

Ia menyebut nama pemuda itu lagi. Entah ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia mamanggil nama pemuda tersebut. kadang tanpa di sadar sakura sering menggumam nama Naruto. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan berat, sembari menggelengkan kepala, dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia selalu mengingat wajah pemuda tersebut. Belum lagi ia mengingat kelakuan anjingnya yang bernama Kyubi itu. Sungguh ia merindukan err mereka?

Apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta kepada pemuda tersebut? Begitu cepat dan mudahnyakah cinta itu datang dan menggurat dihatinya? Padahal, dia belum mengenal pemuda tersebut. Bahkan bertemu pun baru sekali. Dan yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dari lamunannya adalah ia sudah memiliki tunangan.

Tidak. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia mencintai tunangannya. Ya dia hanya mencintai Sasuke seorang. Tapi kenapa, ketika mengingat wajah Naruto ia merasa kenal dengan pemuda tersebut. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup dekat dengan pemuda tersebut. Entahlah ia sendiri bingung.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Author's notes:

Hallo minna ketemu lagi fict abalku yang membosankan dan menggelikan ini. hehehehe

Habis tangan ini gatel sih ingin mempublish yang baru. Ho ho ho

So, bisa minta riview agar aku tahu apa fict ini layak untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak.

Salam cherry


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, family, Romance, Hurt comfrot

Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuHina, Naruhina, KakaIno.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal, Typo (nongol mulu). Maybe.

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

**Aku memilih setia**

**.**

Chapter 2:

.

Terlihat Cowok tampan berambut kuning sangat lincah memetik senar-senar gitar di iringi dengan suara merdunya. Membuat gadis berambut panjang sepinggang di sebelahnya tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika pemuda disampingnya menyanyi sambil menatap wajahnya. Ia malu? Tentu saja ia malu. Tapi justru wajah malunyalah yang ingin di lihat sang pemuda tersebut.

Sang pemuda tersenyum. Ia menghentikan nyanyiannya dan kemudian menaruh gitar di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menatap lama wajah putih bersih sang kekasih.

"Kau tahu sayang? Kalau kau terus memperlihatkan wajah manismu itu, aku tidak yakin aku bisa Menahan diriku lebih lama lagi untuk tidak menciummu.'' gombal pemuda tersebut. Sedangkan gadis yang disebelahnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Semburat merah telah menghiasi di kedua pipinya yang cabi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sang kekasih hati tertunduk malu. Tidak seperti biasanya heh? Dengan pelan ia mengangkat dagu sang kekasih agar menatap wajahnya. Hijau dan biru saling bertatap satu sama lain.

Mata hijau bening itu menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Boleh aku menciummu Saki?" ijin pemuda tersebut. Membuat perempuan yang di panggil Saki itu terkikik geli. Dengan manja ia melingkarkan tangannya keleher pemuda tersebut.

"Apa setiap kali kau menciumku, kau harus selalu meminta ijin dulu Ruru?" pemuda tersenyum geli. Dengan lembut dia mengusap bibir Saki sambil berkata.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kurang ajar kepada calon istriku yang cantik ini." akunya. "Jadi, bolehkah?'' tanyanya sekali lagi. Untuk sekian kalinya Saki tertawa. ia pun mendekatkankan bibirnya ke telinganya Ruru.

"Lakukanlah Ruru!'' bisik Saki pelan dengan suara yang entah disengaja atau memang tidak sengaja terdengar agar serak menggoda di telinganya. Ruru tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan tangannya erat kepinggang sang kekasih menarik agar mendekat ke arahnya.

Saki menutup matanya perlahan ketika ia melihat Ruru makin mendekat ke wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja Ruru berhenti, memandang wajah imut kekasihnya yang sedang menutup mata. Menantikan ciuman yang akan diberikannya.

Ia terkekeh geli tanpa suara memandang wajah sang kekasih. Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi diberikan Ruru sebagai tanda kasih sayang darinya.

"Kau menunggu apa Saki?'' ucapnya jahil. Rupanya ia ingin sedikit menggoda calon istrinya tersebut. Sedangkan Saki, jangan ditanya lagi. ia merasa dongkol dengan kelakuan sang calon suami.

Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah sekaligus malu. Sebelum gadis itu mengamuk, segera saja Ruru mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan lembut. Awalnya Saki tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh calon suaminya itu. Masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, Ruru mengucup bibirnya sekali lagi, kali ini bukan hanya dikecup tapi sedikit dilumat dengan lembut.

Ciuman lembut yang dirasakan oleh Saki Membuat ia luluh juga. Dengan tak kalah lembutnya Ia membalas setiap pagutan yang dilakukan oleh calon suaminya tersebut. Untuk bbeberapa saat keduanya saling melumat dengan segenap rasa cinta yang ada.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-_chan_,'' ucap pemuda itu disela-sela ciuman lembut mereka.

0o0o0o0o

"Sakura _Nee_, Sakura-_Nee_,'' panggil Hinata berkali-kali sambil sedikit melambaikan tangannya kedepan. Hingga akhirnya.

"SAKURA-_NEE_…!" teriak Hinata keras membuat Sakura terkesiap kaget.

"Oh eh, ya, ada apa Hinata?'' ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Sakura-_Nee_ kenapa?'' tanya Hinata khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir sedari tadi Sakura hanya melamun di meja makan saat mereka sarapan pagi. Bahkan kakaknya itu tidak menyentuh sedikitpun sarapannya.

"Eh, ti… tidak. Tidak kenapa-kenapa.''

Hinata tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan mata memandang lekat ke wajah kakak angkatnya, seakan wanita berambut hitam panjang itu berusaha mencari tahu, apa penyebab yang membuat Sakura tampak murung dan melamun sedari tadi.

"Benar tidak ada apa-apa?" tanyanya sembari memakan sarapan roti bakarnya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa.''

"Aku tidak percaya.''

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?''

"Habis sedari tadi _Nee-chan_ melamun terus sih. Mulai pertama _Nee-chan _duduk sampai sekarang _Nee-chan _melamun terus."

"Benarkah?"

"Memang apa cih, yang _Nee-chan_ lamunkan sedari tadi."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "tidak ada." Ucapnya pelan. Ketika Hinata ingin bertanya lagi, terdengar suara bel apartemen yang ditinggali oleh kedua perempuan cantik tersebut. Membuat Hinata segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi.

Ketika hinata membuka pintu apartementnnya. Yang pertama di lihatnya adalah wajah tampan datar. Sasuke tunangan kakaknya.

"Pagi Sasuke-_kun._" Sapa Hinata.

"Pagi." Sapa Sasuke juga. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh dihatinya ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Hinata segera menepis perasaan aneh itu. Dan mempersilahkan calon kakak iparnya itu masuk.

"Sakura-_Nee_ ada di dapur," ucap Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang menengok kesana-kemari seperti mencari seseorang yang diketahui Hinata adalah mencari kakak angkatnya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Hinata hanya bisa memandang punggung Sasuke yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan iri melihat Sasuke yang terlalu perhatian kepada kakak angkatnya itu.

Sedangkan Sakura yang di meja makan masih dengan ekspresi melamunnya sedari tadi. Ada alasan mengapa Sakura tampak murung pagi ini. Lantaran disebabkan oleh mimpi anehnya tadi malam. Ia merasa mimpinya itu tidak asing kerena ia merasa didalam mimpi itu adalah dirinya dan juga seorang pemuda yang tidak jelas wajahnya.

Tapi kenapa, di dalam mimpinya itu dia dan juga pemuda rambut kuning tersebut saling mencintai. Ruru? Siapa Ruru? Kenapa dirinya memanggil nama pemuda tersebut Ruru? Ada-apa ini sebenarnya? Entah mengapa memikirkan semua itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Cherry?'' tanya seseorang di belakangnya dengan khawatir. Sakura tidak menoleh kebelakang lantaran ia tahu siapa yang berbicara bahkan sangat akrab dengan suara itu. Hanya satu orang yang akan memanggilnya dengan nama Cherry. Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke tunangannya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak apa-apa,'' Ucap Sakura sambil memijit-mijit kecil pelipisnya.

"Benarkah?'' tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Hm. tidak usah khawatir,'' Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia tidak ingin tunangannya itu khawatir. Melihat Sakura yang tersenyum membuat Sasuke lega. Segera saja Sasuke duduk di meja makan ketika Sakura menepuk kursi disebelahnya meminta untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"kau ingin sarapan apa? Kami hanya punya roti panggang.'' Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, itu saja.''

Ketika Sakura akan berdiri untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke, Hinata segera berseru dari dibelakang mereka. "Aku saja _Nee_ yang menyiapkannya. _Nee-Chan_ lanjut aja makannya."

"Kau yakin? Sebentar lagi kau kan akan berangkat kuliah apa sempat?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng. "sempat kok _Nee,_ hari ini kuliahku masuk jam 10."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah," ucap Sakura.

Setelah itu Hinata segera menyiapkan roti panggang dengan diolesi mentega dan juga segelas kopi pahit tanpa gula. Karena Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak suka manis. Ketika semuanya sudah disiapkan, dengan sedikit semburat merah diwajahnya Hinata menyajikannya di depan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk malu.

Sasuke segera makan sarapan yang dibuat Hinata dengan diam. Memang kebiasaan Sasuke ketika makan tidak akan bersuara. Sakura yang mengerti pun tidak berusaha mengajaknya bicara.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki kantor bersama, yang diketahui adalah kantor adalah Crop Uchiha. Bukan pemandangan aneh lagi ketika para pegawai kantor meihat sang CEO muda berjalan dengan Sakura Haruno sang seketaris yang notabennya adalah tunangan Sasuke.

Beberapa orang yang melihat pemandangan itu ada yang iri, mencemoh, bahkan banyak yang bilang bahwa Haruno Sakura hanya memanfaatkan kekayaan Sasuke sebagai tunangannya. Sakura tidak mau mengambil pusing mendengar omongan-omongan negatif tentang dirinya.

Toh, dia tidak merasa begitu. Baginya, asal tidak menganggu hubungannya dengan sang tunangan dia tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk dibilangi seperti itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan rapat dengan perusahaan Namikaze, siapkan semua berkas-berkas yang akan dipakai untuk rapat nanti.'' Ucap Sasuke ketika dia hendak memasuki ruang kerjanya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baik, akan ku siapkan secepatnya." Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam rauangan itu hanya tersenyum. Melihat sepasang tunangan yang pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan. Tanpa disadari salah satu pegawai disitu berseru.

"Duh, kenapa disini panasnya. Padahal ini kan masih pagi." Sindir pegawai itu. membuat teman-teman yang lain cekikikan. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap tajam sang penyindir dengan pipi yang merona merah bagaikan tomat.

"Hahahahahaha." semua tertawa melihat Sakura pipinya yang merah. Menahan malu.

Karena tidak mau di permalukan lebih dari ini Sakura segera duduk di meja kerjanya. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura tenggelam dengan kesibukannya tanpa menyadari seseorang wanita berambut kuning mirip Barbie itu menghampirinya.

"Hai nyonya Uchiha? Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya perempuan tersebut. membuat para pegawai yang lain pun terkikik geli lagi.

Sakura tersenyum dibalik kesibukannya. Dia tidak perlu melihat siapa yang mengajak bicara dengannya. Dari suaranya, nada centilnya, dia sudah tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah sahabat kecilnya.

"Ck, berhenti memanggilku Nyonya Uchiha Ino!" ucap Sakura geram membuat wanita yang dipanggil Ino itu hanya tertawa renyah.

"Oh, ayolah kau itu tunangan Sasuke. Jadi apa salahnya kalau kau kupanggil Nyonya Uchiha."

"Ralat, baru calon Nyonya Uchiha Ino."

"Memang apa bedanya? Kan nanti juga jadi Nyonya Uchiha," goda Ino lagi kali ini sambil menyenggol bahu sahabat _pink_nya itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Dia tahu kebiasaan Ino itu. suka menggoda dirinya.

Sudahlah Ino jangan menganggunya. Nona Uchiha kan lagi sibuk." Kali ini yang menggoda adalah pegawai tadi yang menyindirnya. Tenten sahabatnya juga selain Yamanaka Ino. Bahkan semua yang ada diruangan itu adalah sahabatnya. Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Matsuri, dan Pain.

Memang mereka adalah satu tim di perusahaan Uchiha. Mereka adalah kelompok khusus yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke. Mereka bahkan sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Suka dan duka mereka hadapi bersama. siapa yang lagi mempunyai masalah semua akan ikut membantu. Begitu pun juga halnya Sasuke.

Walau Sasuke terkenal dengan dingin dan cueknya, tapi Sasuke sering memperhatikan karyawannya.

"Kalian dengar katanya hari ini kita akan mengadakan rapat dengan salah satu perusahaan terkenal nomor satu di Tokyo,"ucap Matsuri yang memulai gosipnya. Dengan antusiasnya mereka semua mendengar cerita Matsuri di meja kerjanya masing-masing.

"Kalau tidak salah Namikaze Crop kan." Kali ini si Pain yang berbicara. Semua mengangguk. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengarkan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita rapat dengan Namikaze?" tanya Sakura polos. Semua hanya memandangnya tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ino.

"Tahu apa?" ucap Sakura bingung. Ino menepuk keningnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya menggeleng tidak percaya apa yang di ucapkan Sakura. Hello. Sakura hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku," tanya Sakura lagi.

"Salah? bukan salah lagi. kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Namikaze yang kita bicarakan.'' tanya ino. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu menahu.

"Yang ku dengar perusahan Namikaze selain perusahaan nomor satu, pemimpinnya pun juga ganteng." Ucap Matsuri. Semuanya memangut-mangut mengerti. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya polos.

"Ku dengar dia masih single saat ini." ucap Pain dengan pose berpikir.

"Benarkah?" ucap Ino, Tenten, Matsuri berbarengan. Mereka langsung berdiri menghampiri meja Pain dengan antusias. Pain mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yang kudengar sih begitu." Ino, Tenten, Matsuri langsung menjerit senang mendengarnya.

"Bukankah itu bagus, siapa tahu di antara kita bisa menjadi pacarnya." Ucap Ino dengan berapi-api.

"Enak saja, kau kan sudah punya Kakashi Ino." Gerutu tenten.

"Benar," ucap semuanya berbarengan membenarkan.

"Kakashi bukan pacarku. Tapi baru mau," Ucap Ino malu dengan kedua pipi merona. Matsuri yang melihat wajah malu Ino segera menggoda habis-habisan Ino. Membuat Pain, Kiba, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum geli. Ya siapa yang tidak tahu Kakashi. Orang kepercayaan Sasuke yang disukai Ino sejak melamar pekerjaan di Uchiha Crop. Bahkan gara-gara Kakashi juga makanya Ino dengan susah payah mendaftar kerja disini.

Tapi sayang cinta itu bertepuk sebelah tangan lantaran kakashi sudah mempunya kekasih. Yang diketahui orangnya sangat cantik dan juga seksi. Tapi itu semua tidak membuat Ino patah hati.

"Sebelum mereka mengucapkan janji setiakan, aku masih dapat memilikinya.'' Itu adalah ucapan Ino ketika saat itu mengetahui bahwa Kakashi sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Bahkan Sakura masih ingat bagaimana perjuangan Ino yang saat itu harus menunggu Kakasih selesai rapat, menunggu berjam-jam lamanya hanya untuk mengembalikan pulpen. Hanya PULPEN. Hingga membuat dia harus berdiri lama.

Membuat kakinya minta di urut sampai di apartementnya. Padahal dia kan bisa mengembalikan besok atau menaruh di ruangan kerja Kakashi. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Sudah, sudah, sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan rapat. Jangan bercanda terus dong," ucap Sakura segera melerai candaan mereka.

"Ya Sakura-_Chan_ benar," ucap Kiba membenarkan.

"Tentu saja benar bodoh," ucap Pain sambil menjitak kepala Kiba dengan buku.

"Hei apa-apaan kau menjitak kepala orang," ucap Kiba tidak terima. Dan pertengkaran kecil pun tidak terelakkan lagi. Membuat wanita-wanita di situ tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya geli.

0o0o0o0o

Suara tepuk tangan yang amat meriah terdengar ketika seseorang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya di depan Sasuke yang di dampingi Kakashi dan juga kelompok timnya serta beberapa direktur, orang yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri itu, tidak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto. CEO Namikaze Crop.

Semua orang yang berada disitu mengagumi kharisma yang dimiliki Naruto. Selain tampan, dia juga sangat beribawa dan kalem membuat wanita-wanita di situ menjadi meleleh. Apalagi ketika melihat Naruto tertawa seperti orang menggumam membuat wajah tampannya semakin memancarkan kesan familiar di saat tawa itu membiaskan senyum yang sederhana.

Ohh, siapa yang tidak akan terpikat dengannya. Selain tampan dia juga sangat enak di ajak berbicara.

Seketaris Sasuke, atau Haruno Sakura. Terlihat baru masuk kedalam ke ruang rapat tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak terkecuali Naruto.

Sakura segera membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. "Maaf saya terlambat," Ucap Sakura menyesal. Ketika Sakura menegakkan kembali badannya, di saat itu juga pandangnnya langsung tertuju kepada Naruto yang memandangnya kaget. Begitu pun juga Sakura dia tidak kalah kagetnya. _Emerald_ dan _Safir_ pun bertemu.

Deg.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan _déjà vu_ saat bertatapan dengan Naruto. Membuat kertas yang berada di dekapannya jatuh berserakan di lantai. Dia memegang dadanya yang kini berdebar dengan kencang.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N : Halloha minna-san adakah yang ingat dengan fict saya satu ini. pasti gak da #pundung di pojokan sambil garuk-garuk tembok wkwkwkwkwk :p

Abaikan curcol di atas. Well, karena saya kehabisan ide buat fict saya yang 'Anak Berdarah Hitam' jadi saya memutuskan untuk mempublish cerita ini di luan. XD

Jadi bagaimana menurut senpai-senpai dengan chap ke 2 ini? makin anehkah? Atau makin parah? Hohohoho. dan terimakasih juga untuk riviewnya di chap pertama. maaf gak bisa balas riview.

Saya berharap para senpai mau meninggalkan jejak review lagi di kotak review. J sehingga saya tahu apa fict ini layak dilanjutkan atau di delete khukhukhu

So jangan lupa senpai untuk review XD. dan saya juga mau ngucapin Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^b

Salam Cherry ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, family, Romance, Hurt comfrot

Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuHina, Naruhina, SaiIno.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal,Typo (nongol mulu)

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

Summary:

Sakura dihadapkan dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Haruskah dia memilih setia kepada tunangannya Sasuke atau justru memilih bersama Naruto yang notabennya adalah calon suaminya di masa lalu.

"Aku tak memaksa kau memilihku Sakura-chan"/ "kau harus bersamaku"/ "bisakah kau memberikannya kepadaku Nee-chan"/ "kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka Sakura"/semua itu membingungkannya.

~Happy Reading~!

**Aku memilih setia**

**.**

**.**

Chapter sebelumnya :

Sakura segera membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf. "Maaf saya terlambat." Ucap Sakura. Ketika Sakura menegakkan kembali badannya di saat itu juga pandangnnya langsung tertujuh kepada Naruto yang memandangnya. _Emerald_ dan _Safir_ pun bertemu.

Deg.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan _déjà vu_ saat bertatapan dengan Naruto. Membuat kertas yang berada di dekapannya jatuh berserakan ke lantai. Dia memegang dadanya yang kini berdebar dengan kencang.

.

.

.

Chapter 3:

Hening. Semua terdiam memandang bingung kepada Sakura yang saat itu memegang dadanya seperti orang yang sedang kesakitan.

"Sakura-_chan_." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Tenten membunyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Akh!" Sakura tersentak kaget. Semua orang memperhatikannya. Begitu pun juga dengan Sasuke. Ia memandang khawatir pada tunangannya tersebut.

"Maaf,'' ucap Sakura sambil memungut kertas-kertas yang jatuh berserakan di lantai dengan cepat. Ino yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Sakura dan membantunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino," ucap Sakura pelan, ketika di lihatnya Ino menatap khawatir dirinya. Ino mengangguk. Dan segera menarikkan kursi Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Ketika Sakura sudah duduk di kursinya, Shikamaru yang merupakan sekretaris Naruto segera berdehem kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mereka semua menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping Naruto. Sasuke yang mengerti segera meminta maaf atas ketidak yamanan itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan sepanjang rapat mereka, Sakura sering mencuri pandang menatap wajah Naruto. Sakura tidak menyangka Namikaze yang di bicarakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya beberapa jam yang lalu adalah Naruto yang di temui di taman kemarin.

Sesaat ia merasa kecewa ketika melihat Naruto hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja seperti orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Entah mengapa di sudut hati kecilnya terasa sakit.

0o0o0o0o0o

Siang itu, setelah selesai mengadakan rapat dengan Namikaze Crop dan menandatangani beberapa kontrak kerja, Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk makan siang bersama dengan di dampingi oleh Sakura. awalnya Sakura menolak, tapi Sasuke memaksanya. Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Berada di meja makan bersama Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan dia tunanganku Sakura," ucap Sasuke memperkenal Sakura di depan Naruto. Seolah-olah baru bertemu, Naruto pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namikaze Naruto," ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan Sakura pun menyambutnya.

Dengan ragu dan juga dada berdebar-debar, Sakura pun memperkenalkan dirinya, "Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura.

"Nama yang bagus Nona," Goda Naruto. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Setelah itu mereka mulai memesan makanan. Sasuke sgera mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat agar pelayan menghampiri ke mejanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?'' tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan. Pelayan itu terlihat masih cukup muda dan juga berpenampilan rapi.

"Aku ingin jus tomat dan kentang goreng," ucap Sasuke. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura yang saat itu sedang melamun. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura lembut. Dan Sakura pun langsung tekesiap, "Akh! Ya." dengan cepat Sakura membaca buku menu yang ada di tangannya sedari tadi di buka tanpa di baca. Naruto melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Tangan Naruto tampak mengepal erat hingga terlihat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku pesan nasi beff paprika dan jus strawberry."ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada pelayan itu. lalu Sasuke menatap Naruto yang ada di depannya, "Kamu pesan apa?"

"Aku hanya minta jus jeruk saja," ucapnya pada pelayan.

"Baiklah saya ulangi pesanan anda, satu jus tomat, satu kentang goreng, satu nasi beff paprika, satu jus strawberry, dan satu jus jeruk?."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Pelayan itu tersenyum sopan sebelum kemudian meminta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar. Setelah itu pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Senang bisa bekerjasama dengan anda Uzumaki-_san_," ucap Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Ah, sama-sama Uchiha-_san_. Panggil saja aku Naruto, jangan terlalu formal begitu.'' Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Sakura yang berada di samping Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan rasa sakit hati lagi ketika melihat sikap Naruto yang biasa-biasa saja. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu di taman dan saling bercengkrama.

Entah kenapa dia ingin menangis memikirkan hal itu. Sebelum air mata itu menetes segera ia mendorong kursinya dengan kasar hingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian oleh kedua pria tampan di dekatnya itu.

"Maaf, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sakura membungkukkan kepalanya pelan, memohon diri. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia segera pergi dari meja itu sebelum ke dua orang itu melihat air matanya tumpah. Dan Naruto menyadari keanehan itu pada diri Sakura. Tapi ia mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke toilet, Sakura yang tidak bisa menahan tangisnya sedari tadi akhirnya menangis juga. Dia masuk kedalam toilet dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit kasar membuat wanita-wanita yang sedang bercermin di toilet itu menatap heran dan bingung. Sakura tidak perduli. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan kekesalan dan sakit hatinya.

Melihat Naruto yang mengacuhkannya membuatnya perasaannya sakit luar biasa. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hatinya sesakit ini, setelah kepergian orang tuanya. Sakura juga sendiri bingung, kenapa dia bisa menangisi seorang pemuda yang baru saja di kenalnya kemarin.

Masih dengan terisak-isak, Sakura menutup wajah putihnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. menumpahkan semua sakit hati yang menjanggal di hatinya. Hingga beberapa menit pun berlalu, dan Sakura tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menyingkirkan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Naruto," ucapnya tidak percaya. Seketika itu juga tangisnya terhenti digantikan dengan ekspresi kaget. Sakura kaget melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam toilet. rupanya ia tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sakura kaget.

Naruto berbicara pelan ke arah Sakura. "Stttt, diamlah Sakura-_chan_.'' Setelah berkata seperti itu terdengar bunyi _klik_ menandakan pintu sedang di kunci. Belum juga hilang ekpresi kagetnya, kini Sakura lebih dikagetkan lagi ketika, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menarik tengkuk lehernya dan menciumnya.

Mata _Emerald_ itu membulat sempurna. Naruto menciumnya? Menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh penghayatan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia merasa ia kenal dengan ciuman ini. Biasanya dia akan menghajar siapa saja berani menyentuhnya. Atau menggodanya.

Sakura terdiam mematung seketika. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja badannya kaku dan bibirnya kelu untuk berbicara. Dan Naruto yang merasa Sakura tidak meresponnya segera menyudahi ciumannya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto parau. Sakura yang di panggil hanya menatap bibir Naruto yang terlihat sedikit basah akibat ciuman yang tadi di lakukannya.

"Balas ciumanku," pinta Naruto. Seakan terhipnotis Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dengan deru nafas yang memburu Naruto memulai mencium bibir Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan instens. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Sakura agar semakin merapat dengan dirinya.

Sakura yang mengerti hal itu segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Membalas setiap kecupan yang di suguhi oleh pemuda tersebut. Bahkan ketika Naruto ingin memasuki lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya, Sakura segera membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah Naruto merasakan isi mulutnya. Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakannya Naruto segera mengajak lidah Sakura untuk beradu, saling mengecap rasa manis yang di suguhi oleh keduanya. Bahkan tanpa sadar Sakura mendesah, megerang pelan memanggil nama Naruto dengan serak.

"Enghmmp… Na─ru─too," desah Sakura di sela-sela ciuman panasnya membuat Naruto makin terangsang untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sakura lantas segera mencengkram kerah kemeja putih Naruto ketika dirasa tubuhnya mulai goyah. Naruto menciumnya dengan liar. Pemuda itu mengunci bibir Sakura dalam-dalam kemulutnya. Tidak membiarkan gadis itu sedikit pun berbicara bahkan untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen. Lidah mereka bertaut satu sama lain, membuat Sakura terus melenguh tertahan dalam ciuman panas mereka.

.

"Naruto, cu…" protes Sakura terpotong, Naruto tidak membiarkan Sakura berbicara. Bahkan dengan cepat Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura menghimpitkannya ke dinding toilet yang berukuran kecil itu. sehingga menimbulkan sedikit debam di dinding toilet menggema keras. Naruto tidak perduli jika ada seseorang yang mendengar kegiatan mereka. yang dia perdulikan saat ini adalah kebersamaannya dengan Sakura. merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam kepossesifannya.

Ia melilitkan kedua kaki Sakura di pinggangnya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang bokong Sakura dan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Sakura menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh.

Sakura kali ini pasrah membiarkan Naruto menciumnya. Membiarkan bibir-bibir mereka bersatu dan lidah mereka saling bertaut tanpa ada yang ingin melepaskannya. Bahkan Bibir Sakura saat ini sudah sangat basah sekarang. Bahkan mungkin bibirnya kini telah membengkak akibat gigitan Naruto pada bibirnya, menghisap bibir itu kuat-kuat hingga memutih.

Naruto baru mau melepaskannya ketika dirasa tangan Sakura yang mencengkram kerah kemejanya melemah, gadis itu nyaris kehabisan nafas. Dengan berat hati Naruto menyudahi ciumannya itu.

Keduanya terengah-engah, Naruto menatap Sakura yang saat itu menatap sayu ke arahnya. Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah sekarang. Membuat wajah Naruto ikut memerah. Naruto melihat di ujung bibir Sakura terlihat jejak safia akibat ciuman panas mereka. Dengan perlahan Naruto segera menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang masih betah untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Sakura.

Deg.

Sakura merasakannya lagi, dadanya kali ini bedetak dengan kencang lagi ketika melihat sepasang mata _Safir_ melihatnya dengan lembut. Naruto tersenyum menatap Sakura, ia menjulurkan tangannya membelai bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, menghapus jejak salfia di sudut bibir Sakura. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi, Naruto menangkup kedua wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang besar lalu menciumnya sekali lagi. kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Dan Sakura menikmati semua itu. bahkan ia sempat mengerang kecewa ketika Naruto menyudahi ciumannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-_chan._"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto segera keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Sakura seorang. Sepeninggalan Naruto, Sakura hanya menatap pintu yang dilewati Naruto tadi dengan tatapan datar. Hingga akhirnya Sakura terbelalak kaget, menutup mulutnya tidak percaya apa yang telah di perbuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahwa dia telah berciuman dengan Naruto. badannya bergetar dengan hebat.

Seketika tubuhnya merosot ke bawah.

.

.

.

Dengan gugup Sakura kembali lagi ke meja makan yang dimana ada Sasuke sang tunangan dengan Naruto.

"Kau lama," ucap Sasuke ketika Sakura baru saja duduk di kursinya. Sakura tersenyum gugup.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura tidak enak. Sasuke hanya menatapnya khawatir.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura sambil berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun._" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah tunangannya tersebut. entah kenapa melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu khawatir kepadanya membuatnya merasa bersalah setelah apa yang di lakukannya dengan Naruto tadi.

Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke menatap Naruto yang duduk di depannya. Seketika itu juga Sakura melihat tatapan Naruto yang begitu tajam ke arahnya dan juga Sasuke. Terlihat dari rahangnya yang mengeras dan Matanya berkilat tajam marah. Membuat Sakura segera menundukkan kepalanya, takut memandang wajah Naruto.

Sambil tetap mengenggam tangan Sakura, Sasuke mengajak ngobrol Naruto seputar tentang kontrak kerjasamanya. kerjasama yang akan membuat Sakura dan Naruto akan terus bersama.

0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya malas ke ruang kerjanya. Moodnya tiba-tiba saja berubah jelek ketika melihat sepasang kekasih atau lebih tepatnya mantan calon istrinya bergandeng tangan dengan tunangannya. Ada perasaan cemburu melanda hatinya saat itu. Betapa ia masih berharap Sakura bersamanya. Mengembalikkan kenangan-kenangan yang hilang.

Mengembalikan kehidupan mereka sebagaimana mestinya. Hidup bahagia bersama. hingga, kejadian itu merenggut semua kebahagiannya. Memisahkannya dari sang pujaan hati sungguh kejadian itu sempat membuatnya nyaris gila.

"Hah…" ia lantas menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera menghempaskan dirinya di sofa panjang yang berada diruangan kerjanya. Tempat biasa dia merima tamu-tamu penting.

Sejenak ia menutup matanya perlahan. Membayangkan sesosok merah jambunya yang tadi di ciumnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia lepas kontrol saat itu. Niatnya saat itu hanya ingin menemuinya tapi berakhir dengan ciuman yang ia sendiri tidak bisa menahannya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia sudah terlalu lama berpisah dengan kekasih hatinya itu. Ia bahkan tidak memungkiri betapa ia ingin menjadikan Sakura milik seutuhnya.

"Arggghhh." Ia menggeram kesal. Ia meremas rambutnya pelan. Tidak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia mengerang pelan ketika merasakan kepalanya semakin lama semakin sakit hingga tidak tertahankan.

'TES'

Naruto menyentuh hidungnya yang terasa basah. Darah. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus darah yang ada di hidungnya. Segara ia bangkit dari duduknya berjalan pelan ke meja kerjanya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sakit kepalanya semakin bertambah membuat penglihatannya mulai kabur dan…

'Brugg.'

Ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Praangg!_

Semua terkejut bukan main ketika mendengar bunyi gelas yang di pegang Sakura terjatuh di lantai. Sakura yang saat itu sedang bercanda ria bersama temannya atau lebih tepatnya hanya teman-temannya saja, karena Sakura lebih banyak melamun saat itu. Sambil menikmati minuman hangatnya tiba-tiba saja gelas yang dipegangnya tergelincir dari tangannya. Ekpresinya sangat kaget saat itu. Entah kenapa ketika saat gelas itu jatuh sekelebat nama terlintas di pikirannya.

Perasaannya kini di liputi oleh ketakutan. Ia segera memegang dadanya yang kini berdetak menyakitkan. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk kala itu. tatapan matanya kini kosong. Seperti orang menerawang.

"Ukh! Sakura mengerang kesakitan. Ia mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit. Membiarkan dirinya merosot dari tempat duduknya. Sahabat-sahabatnya yang melihat hal itu segera menolong Sakura sebelum tubuhnya mengenai pecahan kaca yang berserakan di bawah kakinya.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" Pain yang duduk tidak jauh dari Sakura segera berdiri dari tempatnya berlari mendekati Sakura dan memegang kedua bahunya Sakura membantu untuk berdiri.

Sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain segera mengerumuni Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir, "Jika kau tidak enak badan lebih baik istirahat saja Sakura-_chan_."

"Ino benar Sakura,'' ucap Tenten membenarkan ucapan Ino, "Mukamu pucat sekali, sebaiknya kau pulang minta ijin."

Sakura hanya terdiam tidak merespon omongan-omongan teman-temannya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang kini mulai khawatir dengannya. Saat ini yang terbayang dalam benaknya adalah wajah Naruto. firasat buruk segera melanda dalam hatinya. Membuat kepalanya lebih sakit lagi. Rasa sakit itu menyerang hingga kedua bola matanya, seakan-akan bola matanya itu di paksa untuk keluar. Dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian tubuh Sakura merosot ke bawah seiring kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

Pain yang memegang kedua bahu Sakura segera menangkap tubuh mungil itu sebelum terjatuh menyentuh lantai. Semua langsung panik dan berteriak memanggil-mangil nama Sakura berulang kali.

0o0o0o0o0

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Kakashi?" tanya Ino ketika ia baru sampai di depan ruang perawatan Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya ketika melihat kedatangan Ino yang tergesa-gesa, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang menyipit.

"Hn, dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya butuh istirahat," Ucapnya. "Apa kau ingin melihatnya? Sasuke sedang ada di dalam." Tunjuknya ke kamar Sakura.

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak, nanti saja." Keduanya terdiam. Ino berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu di mana Sakura di rawat. Sedangkan Kakashi dengan santai ia duduk di kursi tunggu sambil membaca buku _Orange_ yang Ino tidak tahu apa isinya. Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Tunggu dulu, apa dia bilang tadi buku _Orange?_ Dia melirik lagi buku yang di pegang Kakashi lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa, ia sering menemukan Kakashi membaca buku _Orange_ itu. Dimana pun ia bertemu Kakashi tangannya tidak pernah lepas dari buku itu. Membuat Ino sangat penasaran apa yang di baca oleh Kakashi itu.

.

"Duduklah di sini!" Ucap Kakashi membuat Ino tersentak dari pandangannya yang sedang menatap Kakashi. Wajah Ino seketika berubah merah. Ia merasa malu karena dipergoki menatap wajah anak dari Hateke Sakumo itu dengan lama. Rupanya ia tidak menyadari sejak tadi Kakashi meliriknya melalui ekor matanya karena terlalu asik memperhatikan Kakashi.

Dengan canggung Ino segera menduduki dimana tadi Kakakshi meminta dirinya untuk duduk. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam tidak ada yang memulai saling berbicara. Hingga akhirnya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kakashi memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" ucap batin Ino. "Menurutmu apa aku sedang bersama seseorang?" tanya Ino balik. Membuat Kakashi tertawa pelan. Sungguh mendengar kakasih tertawa membuat Ino ikut terkiki geli juga.

"Pertayaan konyol yah,'' ucap Kakashi malu. Ia mengarukan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kakashi bersyukur wajah malunya itu tidak dapat Ino lihat karena terhalang oleh masker.

Oh. Patutlah ia berterimakasih kepada maskernya itu. Untuk mengurangi rasa malunya Kakashi segera mengganti topik pembicaraan. Dan saat itu juga Ino merasa bahagia sekali, setidaknya baru ini dia bisa berbicara lama dengan Kakashi.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/N :

Haloha minna-san ketemu lagi sama cherry disini hehehehehe (mank da yang nunggui kamu) #di lempar pakai sandal se RW-an bwahahahahah :D law pakai duit ane mau aja lumayankan buat beli baju lebaran hahahahaha XD, abaikan curccol gaje gak bermutu di atas :p

Untuk chap 3 ini susah banget untuk dapat feelnya, huaaaaa#nangis Bombay T.T, jujur ngetik chap 3 ini bkin ku sakit kepala. Habis idenya thu di dapat kalau tidak behadapan dengan laptop. Pas sudah mau diketik ehhh… idenya malah ilang gitu ja. Keselll L. Selama pembuatan chap 3 ini aku ngetik sambil denger lagu 4men judulnya propose song, sumpah lagu ini bkin ku mewek-mewek huhuhuhu T.T

Jadi maaf law chap ini kurang memuaskan. Dan saatnya balas review :D

Aoi Lia Uchiha :arigatou senpai dah ripiuw, maaf kalau chap sebelumnya kurang dapet feelnya. Habis daku newbie sih masih perlu bimbingan :D

Iya naruto di panggil Ruru karena aku suka ja mangil naruto begitu hahahaha #dirasenggan naruto :D

Ini dah lanjut, harap review laginya senpai :D karena review senpai sangat membantuku dalam menulis fict yang kurang sempurna ini. XD

Sai Akuto : ini dah lanjut, review lagi senpai :D

Dear God: ya ni dah lanjut senpai J jangan panggil mbak dong terasa tua daku #emank dah tua hadehhh ._.a wakakakakakak, review laginya senpai :D

WaOnePWG : arigatou dah review senpai, hinata suka ma sasuke lyat ja ntinya senpai :D

Ya aku suka naruto rambutnya seperti minato-sama alnya ganteng banget :D

Review laginya senpai :D

Adityaisyours : arigatou dah review senpai ini dah update,senangnya ada yang nunggu fict abalku ini. ya judul fict ini di ambil dari lagu fatin, dan kebetulan aku juga suka lagunya fatin :D

Review lagi senpai

Red devils :ehm ehm, kok dikit amat senpai review, tapi taka pa yang penting review :D

Review laginya senpai :D

idha. uhuuhu: arigataou senpai udah review, dan terimakasih juga sudah bilang fict gajeku ini bagus , ni dah lanjut :D review lagi senpai

Soputan : ah terimakasih senpai bilang fict ku bagus, mga ini dah panjangnya :D review laginya senpai :D

Myamoto musashi : awalnya ino mau ku pasangkan sama shika, hanya saja aku lebih suka shikatema jadi aku pasangkan ino dengan kakashi. Hinata suka sama sasu entar ketahuan juga kok :D

Review lagi senpai

Guest :ini dah lanjut senpai , review laginya kalau bisa dicantomkan namanya ;D

Namikaze tobi : sakura lupa ingatan entar da penjelasannya kok, makanya baca terusnya senpai, yoshhh review lagi ;D

Kelanix 99 : senpai penasaran? Saya lebih penasaran lagi #plakkk heheheh

Ini dah lanjut, review laginya senpai :D

Shinigami :ini dah lanjut, review laginya senpai ;D

Diamond : terimakasih dah bilang fict gaje abalku ini menarik :D review lagi senpai

Mytha cherryz : ini udah update senpai :D review laginya :D

Dan saya harap senpai-senpai yang membaca fict ini sudi memberikan riviewnya lagi, tanpa review senpai fict ini tidak tahu jadinya apa :D

So, jangan lupa review senpai :D maaf kalau banyak typo :)

Salam cherry


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, family, Romance, Hurt comfrot

Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuHina, Naruhina, KakaIno.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal,Typo (nongol mulu)

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

Summary:

Sakura dihadapkan dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Haruskah dia memilih setia kepada tunangannya Sasuke atau justru memilih bersama Naruto yang notabennya adalah calon suaminya di masa lalu.

"Aku tak memaksa kau memilihku Sakura-chan"/ "kau harus bersamaku"/ "bisakah kau memberikannya kepadaku Nee-chan"/ "kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka Sakura"/semua itu membingungkannya.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

**Aku memilih setia**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Di sebuah aparteman mewah di kota jepang, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk berdua di balkon sambil memandang keindahan langit yang bertabur bintang pada malam itu. Tapi keindahan malam itu tidak seperti suasana hati mereka. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka untuk sekedar memulai obrolan.

Bahkan situasinya saat itu bisa di bilang terasa sedih...

"Kau tahu kisah Putri duyung?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Memulai pembicaraan mereka yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Pemuda itu menoleh kepada sang gadis di sebelahnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hm, memangnya kenapa dengan cerita itu?" tanya pemuda tersebut. sang gadis di sebelahnya menoleh, menatap sayu kepada pemuda yang saat itu menatapnya.

Dengan menahan isak tangisnya ia berkata pelan, "Aku… aku? Hanya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi di antara kita," ucapnya lirih. "Kita tetap harus bersama." Dan tanpa bisa ia hentikan cairan bening suci itu telah mengalir di kedua pipinya yang putih. Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengarnya atau bisa di bilang tersenyum miris.

Ia bangkit perlahan dari duduknya dan kemudian berlutut satu kaki di depan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dengan pelan dan lembut pemuda itu meraih kedua tangannya. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut, lalu terakhir menciumnya berulang kali dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Pemuda itu mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya yang menangis. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu menghapus air mata gadis itu agar berhenti mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Saki?" panggil pemuda itu pelan. Meminta perhatian sang kekasih. Tapi sang kekasih hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mau menatap pemuda tersebut. pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. lalu dengan lembut pemuda itu mengangkat dagu Saki agar mau menatapnya.

Ia meringis ketika melihat wajah Saki makin terisak hebat. Sungguh hati pemuda itu sangat sakit melihatnya. Gadis itu tertunduk lagi. Melihat gadisnya itu menangis membuat Ia pun ikut menangis dalam diam. Mulanya Saki tidak tahu pemuda itu menangis tapi ketika dia merasa tangannya basah, ia baru mau menatap calon suaminya itu.

Ia tersentak kaget. Setelah sekian lama bersama, baru kali ini dia melihat pemuda yang selalu ceria, berisik, dan selalu berbuat konyol, menangis di hadapannya.

"Ruru…" Saki mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh pipi Ruru yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Pemuda itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Saki yang berada di pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Meresapi kelembutan tangan sang kekasih.

"Tolong jangan menangis Saki?" ucapnya lirih. "Tolong jangan menangisi aku!" ucap Ruru pilu. Ia kembali terisak. Saki segera menutup mulutnya menahan suara isak tangisnya yang makin terdengar keras. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dengan cepat ia segera bangkit, menjauh dari pemuda tersebut. Setelah itu terdengar suara tangis yang memilukan di antara keduanya.

.

.

.

Perlahan sepasang mata _Emerald_ membuka kedua matanya yang kini telah berlinangan air mata. Sakura terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya karena sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang beberapa malam ini selalu menganggunya. Mimpi yang terpotong-potong tidak beraturan. Mimpi yang membuat kepalanya seketika sakit, seakan-akan mimpi itu seperti menggali otaknya hingga membuat rasa yang sangat sakit.

"Mimpi?" gumamnya lirih. Ia memandang langit-langit ruangan itu yang berwarna putih yang diketahuinya bukan warna langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sakura, Sakura, kau sudah sadar Sakura?" teriak Ino bahagia. Dengan cepat wanita pecinta Daisy itu segera memeluk Sakura erat.

"A…aku di…di mana?" ucap Sakura lemah.

Ino segera melepaskan pelukkannya. "Kau di rumah sakit baka."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat. Kau pingsan di kantor," ucap Ino. Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga dia ada di rumah sakit. Saat itu ia sedang bercanda ria bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Lalu gelas yang ada ditangannya jatuh dan setelah itu kepalanya sakit luar biasa seperti di hantam palu godam. Ia ingat sekarang.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia segera menghapus air matanya. Tampaknya ia sudah membuat orang lain repot. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya di bantu Ino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino kahawatir. Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino." Akunya. Ino mengangguk tapi sedetik kemudian ia berbicara lagi.

"Tapi… tadi kau menangis. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Ino menatapnya cemas sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Sakura. Sakura mencoba tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _pig,_ tadi aku hanya mimpi sedih.''

"Hmmm," gumam Ino. "Kau membuat aku cemas saja." Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Tenang saja _pig_, aku tidak apa-apa kok," Ucap Sakura menyakinkan. Ino segera mengangguk lega.

"Siapa yang membawaku ke rumah sakit _pig?_" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke," Jawab Ino. Mendengar yang membawa kerumah sakit adalah Sasuke. Sakura segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok tunangannya itu. Ino yang mengerti segera saja berkata, "Dia sudah pergi, ada beberapa hal yang harus dia urus. Tadi dia sudah cukup lama kok di sini. Kau tahu tadi waktu melihatmu pingsan, dia sangat khawatir sekali. Ahh, kau membuatku iri saja. Andai kakashi seperti itu padaku."

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar coleteh sahabatnya itu, "Tenang saja, kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku," Ucap Sakura tulus membuat Ino yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"Hm, semoga." Ucap Ino penuh harap.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis berusia sekitar dua puluh satu tahun sedang terburu-buru memasuki rumah sakit. Terlihat dari wajah putih bersihnya sedang gelisah dan khawatir. Bahkan di kedua pipinya kini telah basah oleh air mata. Ia berlari di sepanjang koridor di rumah sakit bagaikan setan. Dia tidak perduli ketika beberapa orang yang yang berada disitu melihatnya dengan tatapan heran.

Baginya sekarang adalah menemui _Nii-chan_nya. Ia baru di kabari oleh Shikamaru bahwa kakaknya masuk ke rumah sakit karena pingsan. Sungguh ketika mendengar hal itu membuatnya langsung histeris seketika.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung memesan tiket terbang ke Tokyo saat itu juga. Dan setelah itu ia langsung bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit di mana kakaknya di rawat. Gadis itu tidak bisa membanyangi kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan kakaknya.

Ia sangat takut.

_Brakkk._

Dengan kasar ia mendobrak pintu di mana kakaknya dirawat membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam sana langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Ia dapat melihat _Nii-chan_nya itu sedang di periksa dokter dengan Shikamaru di sampingnya.

"Naruko-_chan_?" panggil Naruto kaget melihat adik semata wayangnya itu ada disini. Padahal seharusnya ia sedang berada di Amerika kan.

"Dasar _Nii-chan BAKA_!" jerit Naruko kesal bercampur sedih. Membuat Naruto, Shikamaru dan juga dokter yang sedang memeriksa Naruto terbelalak kaget. Naruko tidak memperdulikan ekspresi kaget mereka. Segera saja ia menerjang kakaknya itu, mendorong ke samping dokter yang sedang memeriksa Naruto. lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Naru…"

"_Nii-chan baka_!" potong Naruko cepat, " Hiks… _Nii-chan _membuatku khawatir, hiks… dasar _Nii-chan_ brengsek," Makinya sambil memeluk Naruto lebih erat lagi. Bahkan ia sedikit memukul dada naruto pelan. "Bisakah, hiks bisakah _Nii-chan_ tidak membuatku khawatir sekali saja. Hiks… _Nii-chan _membuatku takut."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun membalas pelukan adiknya itu, "Maafkan _Nii-chan_ Naruko. Maafkan _Nii-chan_ sudah membuatmu khawatir. " Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Maafkan _Nii-chan,_" ucap Naruto lembut kali ini sambil mengelus rambut panjang Naruko dengan sayang. Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang juga menatapnya, mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Tenang saja _Nii-chanmu_ tidak akan mudah mati begitu saja," Hibur Shikamaru yang ikut-ikutan juga mengelus kepala Naruko dengan lembut. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Sudahlah Naruko, _Nii-chan_ tidak apa-apa kok. _Nii-chan _hanya kecapekkan saja tadi _dattebayo_." ucap Naruto di buat seceria mungkin. Naruko segera melepaskan pelukannya menatap wajah kakanya itu sambil sengungukkan. Naruto tersenyum. Dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi adiknya itu.

"Tenang saja, _Nii-chan _tidak akan mati semuda itu sebelum kau mendaptakan suami _ne_~" goda Naruto membuat wajah Naruko seketika merona.

"Jangan menggodaku _dattebanne_," Sewot Naruko malu. Membuat keduanya, Naruto dan Shikamaru tertawa. Begitu pun dengan dokter yang tadi di dorongnya ke samping.

"Sudah-sudah jangan membuat Naruko malu." Bela Naruto.

"Kau juga sama _Nii-chan_," Gerutu Naruko dengan wajah sebal.

"Hahahahaha."

0o0o0o0o

"Bukankah dalam cerita itu, wanitanya rela mati demi orang yang di cintainya bahagia."

"Hn, maka dari itu, aku pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu."

0o0o0o0o0

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit dimana Sakura di rawat. Melangkah pelan sepanjang di koridor rumah sakit. Terlihat ia sedang menenteng rantang makanan.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di ruangan yang ditujuinya, segera ia masuk kedalam dan langsung tersenyum ketika melihat _Nee-chan_nya itu sedang duduk di tepian ranjang sambil menghadap ke jendela.

"Sakura-_Nee_," panggil Hinata lembut.

Sakura menoleh pelan. "Hinata?" Sakura tersenyum senang melihat adiknya itu datang.

Hinata mendekati ranjang Sakura. "Bagaimana keadaan _Nee-chan_? Apa sudah baikan? Maaf baru datang, soalnya baru pulang kulliah," ucap Hinata.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinta tersenyum. Segera ia membuka rantang makanan yang dia bawakan. "Apa _Nee-chan_ sudah makan? Aku membawa makanan kesukaan _Nee-chan_."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum malu. "Hm, aku membuatkan ramen kesukaan _Nee-chan_. Makanlah!" ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan semangkuk ramen yang masih hangat. Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura beberapa hari ini memang belum ada makan ramen. Biasanya dia setiap hari akan selalu membeli ramen sebagai makanan utamanya. Jadi sengaja ia buatkan sekalian menjenguk _Nee-chan_nya itu.

Dengan mata berbinar Sakura dengan cepat menerima mangkok itu dari tangan Hinata. Dengan lahapnya ia segera memakan ramen itu. Hinata terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kakaknya angkatnya itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja _Nee-chan_. Jangan terburu-buru. Nanti kesedak loh?" ucap Hinata memperingati. Dan…

"Uhuk-uhuk," Sakura tersedak. Ia segera memukul dadanya, Hinata yang melihat itu segera menyodorkan air minum ke arah Sakura dan langsung di minum dengan tergesa-gesa. Hinata terkiki geli lagi.

"Ahhh…" Sakura mendesah lega ketika selesai minum. Ia menatap adiknya yang tekikik geli. "jangan mengetawakanku," Dengan wajah yang memerah Sakura segera melanjutkan lagi makanannya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

Disaat Sakura sedang asyik malahap makanannya dan Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil main hpnya, tiba-tiba saja terlihat pintu ruangannya sedang di buka. Kedua gadis itu pun menoleh ke arah pintu melihat siapa datang.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

Hinata dan Sakura tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memberikan ciuman singkat ke pipi tunangannya itu dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Sakura tersenyum senang. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Ada perasaan tidak suka melihat kejadian itu.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm, sudah tidak apa-apa bilang dokter, katanya aku bisa pulang besok."

"Hn, syukurlah," Ucap Sasuke lega. Ia segera menatap tangan Sakura yang saat itu masih memegang mangkok yang berisi ramen dan Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. "Kau makan ramen lagi?'' tanya Sasuke kali ini nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Sakura nyegir. "Hm, Hinata yang membawakannya untukku,'' ucap Sakura riang sambil menatap Hinata yang saat itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke manatap Sakura cemas, "Kau tahukan, ramen tidak baik buat kesehatan." Sasuke segera mangambil mangkok dari tangan Sakura dan meletakkannya ke meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," Jerit Sakura. Ia segera merebut kembali makanan yang diambil sasuke, "Kau ingin mati hah?" ancamnya.

"Makanan itu tidak baik buatmu," Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Sakura cemberut, " Aku tidak mau, aku hanya ingin memakan ini. Aku sudah beberapa hari ini tidak makan ramen karena kamu melarangku terus," ucap Sakura tidak kalah tegasnya. Sasuke terdiam sedang Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke tahu bahwa percuma saja berdebat dengan Sakura yang terkenal dengan keras kepalanya.

"Hah…" Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah…"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi hanya kali ini saja,'' Lanjut Sasuke sebelum Sakura menjerit kegirangan. Sasuke menyeringai sedangkan Sakura cemberut mendengarnya, memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti hingga membuat wajahnya semakin imut.

"Kalau kau memajukan bibirmu lebih dari itu lagi, kupastikan aku akan menciummu," Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Ia segera duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.

wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya. Sasuke segera mengambil mangkok di tangannya Sakura. mulanya Sakura ingin berteriak marah lagi tapi tidak jadi lantaran karena Sasuke segera menyodorkan sendok ke depan bibir Sakura. Rupanya pemuda itu ingin menyuapi kekasih _pink_nya itu.

"hn, ayo aaa… buka mulutmu.,'' ucap Sasuke sambil membuka mulutnya memperagakan. Sakura tersenyum malu. Ia segera membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Hinata yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya hanya bisa meremas kedua tangannya. ia tidak suka melihatnya.

0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto mengelus kepala Naruko dengan hati-hati, ia tidak ingin membangunkan tidur adiknya itu. hari ini ia sudah banyak merepotkan adiknya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Seketika senyum itu memudar di gantikan ekspresi datarnya. Ia masih ingat beberapa jam yang lalu, obrolannya berasama Gaara dokter pribadinya. Tentang penyakitnya, penyakit yang selama ini dia derita.

"Kau tahukan? Penyakitmu itu sudah makin parah Naruto? Kau harus dirawat dari sekarang!" ucap Gaara tegas. Saat itu mereka sedang berdua saja. Sedangkan Naruko saat itu sedang di temani oleh Shikamaru untuk mencari makanan.

Naruto nyengir, "Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok," Ucapnya riang. Gaara tahu bahwa Naruto berbohong. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Naruto,'' ucap Gaara datar. Naruto terdiam. "Kau tahukan kondisimu itu semakin lama akan semakin buruk. kau tidak bisa mengelak sekarang.''

"Oh ayolah Gaara. Tidak cukupkah selama tiga tahun ini aku selalu kemoterapi seperti yang kau minta. Dan aku juga selalu makan-makanan yang selalu kau suruh, dan meminum obat-obat yang banyak itu, apa itu tidak cukup! '' Ucap Naruto jengah.

Gaara mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, untuk penyakitmu yang sudah kronis itu tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk kemoterapi kecuali jalan satu-satunya adalah mencarikan pendonor yang cocok untukmu. Dan kau tahu mencari pendonor untuk penyakitmu itu sangat susah."

Naruto tersenyum miris, "Ya aku tahu," Ucapnya parau. "Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin Naruko khawatir. Apalagi saat ini aku sudah menemukan Sakura-_chan_."

Mendengar sebuah nama yang di ucapkan Naruto membuat Gaara kaget, "Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya dia ada di sini. Seperti katamu dia ada di sini, bukan di jepang."

"Lalu?"

"Dia sudah mempunyai tunangan,'' Naruto tersenyum miris. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Entah kenapa mengingat Sakura bersama orang lain membuat hatinya panas. Tanpa di sadari air matanya kini turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

Gaara memandang sahabatnya sekaligus pasiennya itu khawatir. "Naru…"

"Dan aku akan melepasnya…"

0o0o0o0o

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya riang, hari ini dia akan keluar dari rumah sakit padahal baru satu hari dia berada di rumah sakit tapi ia sudah merasa jengah. Dia memang paling tidak tahan kalau harus berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Ada alasan mengapa ia tidak betah lantaran rumah sakit akan mengingatkannya kepada orang tuanya.

Hinata dan Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan diam sesekali mereka atau lebihnya Sakura tersenyum beberapa pasien di rumah sakit itu saat berpas-pasan dengan mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto yang kebetulan juga di rawat rumah sakit yang sama dengan sakura, tengah berjalan-jalan dengan Naruko dan juga Shikamaru. Saat itu Naruto duduk di kursi roda dengan di dorong oleh Naruko. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai. Hingga langkah mereka terhenti di depan lift. Menunggu lift terbuka lalu masuk ke dalam. Hingga ketika pintu lift itu akan tertutup, seandainya Naruto mau menatap ke depan atau Sakura mau menengok ke samping, maka saat itu mereka berdua akan bertemu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak tepat ketika lift itu bergerak. Ia menengok ke arah pintu lift. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Ada apa Nee-chan?"

"Hm?" gumam Sakura, "Bukan apa-apa," ucap Sakura. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil memandang sekali lagi ke pintu lift yang tertutup, Hinata yang saat itu hanya bisa bingung menatapnya.

.

.

.

_Tamat?_

_._

_._

_._

A/N : hohohohoh tenang saja masih bersambung kok. Wkwkwkwkwkwk :p

Maaf law updatenya lama soalnya lagi sibuk pindahan rumah. Gomen ne #bungkuk-bungkuk

Ohnya ada yang tahu kenapa sakura suka ramen? Pasti sudah tahu donk ^^ hehehe, dan aku juga nyisipin tentang putri duyung, wahhh itu kisah aku suka banget, maaf law gak nyambung heheheheh ^^

o.k chap ini mungkin kurang memuaskan dan juga pendek tapi hanya ini yang ootak saya mampu hohohooho, tapi untuk chap depan aku janji deh bakal cepat update dan lebih panjang lagi. jadi jangan lupa untuk review di chap ini. semakin banyak review semakin cepat bakal update.

Oh ya Untuk chap depan bakal ada konflik antara naruko dan sakura. ^^ jadi tetap baca terusnya senpai-senpai :) stttt, oh ya apa ada yang tahu naruto kena penyakit apa? ^^

Termakasih buat review di cahp 3 nya. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu : Rosachi-hime, , Bhie forsaken, Kelanix 99, Sai Akuto, Dear God, Pink Badass, Hiko-chan Tsuyoshi, Soputan, Red devils, Diamond, Guest, Nawidy Njr92, Mytha cherryz, Doche, caca amanda, dan juga para silent reader. sekali lagi makasih...^^

.

.

.

salam Cherry :)


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, family, Romance, Hurt comfrot

Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuHina, Naruhina, KakaIno.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal,Typo (nongol mulu)

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

Summary:

Sakura dihadapkan dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Haruskah dia memilih setia kepada tunangannya Sasuke atau justru memilih bersama Naruto yang notabennya adalah calon suaminya di masa lalu.

"Aku tak memaksa kau memilihku Sakura-chan"/ "kau harus bersamaku"/ "bisakah kau memberikannya kepadaku Nee-chan"/ "kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka Sakura"/semua itu membingungkannya.

.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

.

**Aku memilih setia**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5

.

.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?"

Hinta menoleh ke arah suara itu. Sesaat ia tertunduk dan tersenyum malu. "Aku sedang membuat nasi goreng," Ucapnya malu.

"Hn."

Hinta segera melanjutkan masaknya sedangkan Sasuke segera menarik kursinya duduk di meja makan yang kebetulan meja makan itu langsung behadapan dengan dapur. Sasuke memandang Hinata. membuat Hinata jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Apa _Nee-chan_ sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn." Hinata menghela nafasnya pelan. Memang susah mengajak Sasuke berbicara karena Sasuke pasti akan menjawab sekedarnya. Berbeda kalau sudah berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata kaget, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak kuliah hari ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah," Hinata berusaha menutupi perasaan gugupnya, "Hari ini aku libur.''

"Hn. Sudah semester berapa?''

"Lima."

"Hn.''

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam. Hingga akhirnya terlihat Sakura menghampiri keduanya di dapur.

"Pagi Sasuke-_kun_.'' Ucap Sakura sambil mencium kening Sasuke lembut. Dan Sasuke pun juga membalsnya dengan mencium sekilas bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

"Pagi.'' balas Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lalu ia memandang Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu." Tanya Sakura lembut.

Hinata menoleh. "Hn. Tidak usah _Nee-chan_. Ini sudah mau selesai juga kok." Ucap Hinata tidak kalah lembutnya. Hinata memang orang yang lembut. Sakura mengangukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sambil menunggu Hinata selesai dengan masakannya Sakura meraih jeruk yang ada di atas meja. Sakura menawarkan jeruk ke arah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menolaknya karena Sasuke tidak akan makan-makanan yang manis.

Tidak lama setelah itu Hinata telah selesai dengan masakannya. Ia segera mengisi ke beberapa piring untuk di nikmati oleh mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

Naruko menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan memohon. Ia memasang wajah memelas yang akan mampu melumerkan siapa saja yang melihatnya, kecuali mungkin kakaknya itu. Naruto memandang adiknya itu melalui cermin yang ada di depannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetap pada kekukuhannya. Tapi Naruko tidak patah semangat ia tetap menatap kakaknya penuh harap. Agar kakaknya itu kasihan padanya. Bahkan ia mengikuti kakaknya kemana pun saat itu.

"Meskipun kau memohon, berlutut, bahkan menangis darah sekali pun, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu,'' ucap Naruto tegas. Membuat Naruko frustasi. "Kau harus tetap pulang, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, kalau kau tetap disini?" Naruto memandang adiknya yang sedang cemberut.

Naruko menghentakkan kakinya sebal dengan sedikit frustasi, "Aku bisa pindah kesini. Lagi pula harus ada yang mengurus _Nii-chan_!"

"Mengurusku?" tanya Naruto. "Sudah _Nii-chan_ bilangkan, _Nii-chan_ baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya sambil memakai dasi dengan dahi berkerut. "_Shit_! Kenapa orang bekerja harus memakai dasi sih? Menyebalkan…" keluh Naruto sambil melipat dasinya. Memang kelemahannya adalah memakai dasi, baginya dasi itu merepotkan.

"_Tch_." Naruko mendengus. "Baik-baik apanya? Seharusnya hari ini _Nii-chan_ masih di rumah sakit, istirahat, bukannya malah ngurus perusahaan terus." Naruko segera menghampiri kakaknya dan mengambil alih pekerjaan kakanya yang sedang memakai dasi itu.

"Dasar, umur sudah tua masih saja tidak bisa pakai dasi…" sindir Naruko yang berkosentrasi pada kerjaanya.

Naruto tersenyum, ia lalu mengacak rambut Naruko pelan, "Mau bagaimana lagi, tuntutan kerja sih."

"Hmp!'' Naruko tertawa kecil. Membuat wajah Naruto seketika memerah.

"Hei! Jangan menertawakanku."

"Hihihihi." Naruko terkikik geli.

Naruto tersenyum memandang adiknya itu, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika ia masih bersama kekasihnya. Ia juga melakukan dan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Naruko ketika ia tidak bisa memasang dasinya. Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, selesai!"ucap Naruko riang sambil mengencangkan dasi Naruto untuk penyempurnaan.

Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu di acaknya lagi rambut pirangnya Naruko. "_Arigatou_ Naruko-_chan_."

Naruko tersenyum.

"Tapi _Nii-chan_ tetap tidak mengijinkanmu tinggal disini," Ucap Naruto sambil memakai jas kerjanya. Naruko cemberut mendengarnya. "Tinggal di Tokyo tidak aman. Dan lagi pula kau harus menemani bibi Tsunade dan paman Jiraiya kan."

"Tapi aku ingin menemani _Nii-chan_," Ucap Naruko lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin selalu ada di saat _Nii-chan_ kesakitan.''

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan adiknya. Ia tersenyum. Ia lalu mendekati Naruko dan memeluk adiknya dengan sayang. "Tenang saja, _Nii-chan_ tidak apa-apa kok," Ucap Naruto lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Naruko membalas pelukan Naruto dan tanpa ia bisa hentikan kini ia mulai terisak kecil di dada Naruto. "Berjanjilah kak, kau akan bertahan sampai kita bisa mendapatkan pendonor untuk kakak."

"Hmm, _Nii-chan_ janji.'' Naruto mengecup sekilas kening naruko lalu keluar dari kamar di ikuti oleh Naruko di belakangnya. Ketika mereka turun dari tangga beberapa pelayan terlihat sedang membungkukkan badan mereka, memberi penghormatan kepada kedua Namikaze itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke pintu depan Naruko memandang punggung kakaknya sedih, dan entah kenapa selintas nama yang di dengar Naruko ketika kakaknya mengigau waktu di rumah sakit membuat hatinya panas. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Naruto _Nii_? Kau… apakah masih berusaha mencari perempuan itu?" tanya Naruko dingin. Seketika juga membuat langkah Naruto terhenti begitu pun juga Naruko. Naruto tahu siapa yang di bicarakan oleh adiknya.

Masih membelakangi Naruko, Naruto menghela nafas pelan lalu berbalik menghadap adiknya itu. "Naruko… _Nii-chan_…"

"Sudah ku bilangkan untuk melupakannya!" potong Naruko cepat. "Apa _Nii-chan_ lupa apa yang telah dia perbuat dan juga orang tuanya kepada _Nii-chan_? Apa _Nii-chan_ lupa?"

"Naruko…"

"Apa alasan _Nii-chan_ ke Tokyo untuk mencarinya?'' potong Naruko lagi. Nafas Naruko memburu menahan amarah yang akan siap meledak kapan saja. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap lembut kepada sang adik.

"Ya, alasan _Nii-chan_ berada di sini karena Sakura!" ucap Naruto membuat Naruko menatapnya tidak suka.

"_Nii-chan_…"

"Seberapapun _Nii-chan_ berusaha melupakannya, semakin _Nii-chan_ mengharapkannya. Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan _Nii-chan_ Naruko."

"Oh ya, di mananya aku tidak mengerti. Dimana!'' ucap Naruko dengan meninggikan nada suaranya. "Aku sangat mengerti perasaan itu _Nii-chan_." Naruko menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan mengepal. "Aku sangat mengerti, perasaan itu sama seperti perasaanku terhadap…"

"Naruko!" potong Naruto cepat. Naruto tidak ingin mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Naruko, karena Naruto tahu siapa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Naruko. Ia tidak suka mendengarnya. Kerena…

"Kenapa _Nii-chan_. Apakah perasaan ini salah?" ucap Naruko sambil menaruh sebelah tangannya di dada. "Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai? Apa artinya aku dimata _NII-CHAN_!" jerit Naruko. "Apa _Nii-chan_? Apa? Tidak bisakah _Nii-chan_ melihatku sekali saja sebagai perempun bukan sebagai adik." air mata Naruko mulai menetes hingga akhirnya ia terisak hebat. Ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil berjongkok di hadapan Naruto. Naruto menatapnya sendu.

Bukannya ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan adiknya terhadap dirinya. Ia sudah cukup lama mengetahuinya hanya saja ia tidak pernah membalas perasaan Naruko, dia tidak mencintainya, ia hanya menganggap Naruko hanya sebagai adiknya. Naruko tidak salah mencintai dirinya. Karena memang mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Ia hanya anak angkat dari tuan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Khusina. Ia segera berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang adik. Dengan lembut ia langsung memeluk Naruko.

Naruko yang di peluk langsung sedikit memberontak di pelukan Naruto. Memukul dada Naruto lalu menangis sekeras mungkin dalam dekapan pemuda pirang itu.

O0o0o0o0o0

"Hari ini Jam 7 pagi sampai jam 10 kita ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham. Setelah itu kau harus menandatangani beberapa dokumen, dan jam 1 kita akan langsung melihat proyek kerjasama kita dengan Uchiha. Dan jam 2 nanti kau harus menghadiri undangan dari pihak Sabaku Crop. Kita disana akan membahas tentang jual-beli saham dengan Sabaku Temari."

Coleteh panjang dari Shikamaru membuat Naruto menggeram frustasi ketika mendengar jadwal kegiatannya hari ini. Yang sudah tersaji di depan matanya. Naruto hanya bisa menggeram kesal di meja kerjanya.

"Ck, sial apa setiap hari aku harus melakukan tugas yang menumpuk seperti itu setiap hari?" ucap Naruto kesal. Hari ini ia sudah di cukup pusingkan dengan Naruko yang tidak mau pulang. Dan ditambah lagi pekerjaan dikantornya yang sedang menggila.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh," Ucap Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya. Naruto hanya bisa memandang sebal tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menyeringai jahil.

"Hei Shikamaru!" panggil Naruto. Membuat Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari agenda yang dia pegang menatap Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang hari ini kita akan menghadiri undangan dari pihak Sabaku Crop?" tanya Naruto dengan menekankan kata Sabaku. Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat Shikamaru salah tingkah dihadapannya. Naruto tahu bahwaa pria malas di depannya itu mempunyai hubungan khusus kepada anak perempuan yang saat ini menjabat jadi direktur di Sabaku Crop. Jadi tidak heran lagi ketika mendengar ia menyebut nama Sabaku Shikamaru yang pemalas tapi terkenal akan kepintarannya sudah salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Ck, mendokusei.'' Ucap Shikamaru malas. Naruto tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

Sesuai jadwal hari ini Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung terjun kelapangan guna melihat hasil seberapa jauh pekerjaan yang telah di lakukan oleh anak buah Sasuke. Dengan di dampingi Shikamaru, Naruto mendekati pembagunan proyek yang tengah berlangsung. Disana Naruto dapat melihat tim Sakura sedang berkumpul. Yang menyadari di luan kedatangan Naruto adalah Ino. Ino langsung menyenggol bahu Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa sih Ino?" tanya Sakura yang merasa terganggu. Saat itu dia tengah memperhatikan design pembangunan.

Ino cemberut. "Ishh, coba kau lihat disana Tuan Naruto sedang menuju kemari." Tunjuk Ino. Serentak semuanya memandang ke arah Ino tunjuk. Dan benar saja Naruto sedang menghampiri mereka. seketika juga Sakura teringat kejadian di toilet kemarin. Wajahnya memerah.

"Selamat siang tuan Namikaze," Ucap mereka semua memberi salam.

"Selamat siang," Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Tuan?" ucap Pain sopan menghampiri Naruto.

"Oh, aku kesini ingin berbicara dengan nona Sakura, perihal tentang design interior kantor. Apa bisa?'' tanya Naruto sambil mentap Sakura.

Dengan perasaan canggung Sakura menjawab. "akh, tentu saja tuan Namikaze." Ucap Sakura sopan.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut saya, ada banyak 'hal' yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Ya." Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan itu disusul oleh Shikamaru yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sedangkan Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa dan perasaan tidak menentu dengan cepat membereskan barang-barang hasil designnya yang akan di tunjukkan pada Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"Ya, yang semangatnya," Ucap Kiba. Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya, terimakasih," ucap Sakura sambil berlalu dari hadapan teman-temannya menyusul Naruto.

Ketika Sakura berhasil menyamai langkah Shikamaru di belakang Sakura segera bertanya.

"Kita akan kemana Nara-_san_?''

Shikamaru meliriknya yang menurut Sakura tidak suka terhadapnya. "Ikut saja." Ucapnya palan tapi terdengar sinis. Dan Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. 'orang ini kenapa?' tanya Sakura heran dalam hati. Setelah itu ia hanya terdiam. Ketika mereka sudah ada di luar sebuah mobil putih _Maybach Landaulet_ telah menunggu mereka.

"Silahkan masuk Sakura-_chan_," Ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura masuk di luan baru Naruto. Sedangkan Shikamaru dia duduk di depan bersama supir kepercayaan Naruto. Tobi.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu nona Sakura," sapa Tobi. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Heran. Ia saling bertatapan dengan Naruto sebentar.

"Maaf, apa aku mengenal anda?" tanya Sakura. Tapi belum juga Tobi menjawab Naruto sudah memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat cepat Tobi, habis ini akan banyak sekali rapat yang harus ku hadari," Ucap Naruto tegas tapi tidak hilang kesan beribawanya.

"Ah, ya tuan," ucap Tobi merasa tidak enak.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Semula ia ingin menanyakannya lagi, tapi mendengar Naruto yang berbicara seperti itu mengurungkan niatnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura baik maupun Naruto mereka berdua terdiam. Sesekali Sakura melirik Naruto yang sibuk dengan gedged di tangannya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke arah luar pintu kaca mobil.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah mungil, sepintas di lihat sederhhana tapi mewah. Dan rumah mungil itu juga mempunyai perkarangan rumah yang sangat cantik. Terlihat beberapa bunga tumbuh disana. Dan juga ada pohon Sakura. Sehingga nyaman untuk di tinggali. Sakura heran kenapa Naruto mengajaknya kesini.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kau yakin akan bersamanya, kau tahukan aku tidak suka kau berhubungan lagi dengan perempuan itu," ucap Shikamaru tidak senang melihat Sakura hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum. Ia tahu Shikamaru tidak senang dengan Sakura. Saat itu Sakura ada di depan pintu. Sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru berdiri di dekat mobil. Jadi Sakura tidak mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya mengurus beberapa pekerjaan kantor, tidak lebih…"

"Tch, dengan mengajaknya kesini bukan di kantor. Ingin mengenang masa lalu bersamanya? Ia lupa ingatan naruto. Dan Jangan coba membohongiku. Aku tahu bagaimana kau sangat mencintai perempuan itu…"

"Dia punya nama Shikamaru!" tegur Naruto tidak suka cara berbicara Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak perduli, tapi kalau sampai Naruko mengetahuinya dia tidak akan senang." Ucap shikamaru memperingati.

"Aku tahu. Untuk itu kau harus merahasiakannya."

"Ck, merepotkan." Naruto tersenyum meminta pengertiannya sedikit karena selain urusan kantor ada hal yang ingin di lakukannya.

Shikamaru lalu masuk kedalam mobil dan tidak lama kemuian mobil itu pun segera melesat pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan Shikamaru hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali dengan kasar. Dan Tobi yang ada disampingnya mengerti. Tapi ia hanya diam.

"Ck, _mendokusai_." Maki Shikamaru.

.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar lalu membalikkan badannya menatap Sakura yang saat itu juga menatapnya. Dengan hati yang berdebar Naruto segera mendekati Sakura.

"Apa kita hanya berdua?" tanya Sakura ketika Naruto sudah ada di depannya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya, seketarisku masih ada urusan. Apa anda tidak keberatan Nona?"

"Jangan memanggilku Nona, cukup Sakura saja tuan Namikaze."

"Hm." Gumam Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumah mungil itu. "Silahkan masuk!"

Sakura pun memasuki rumah itu dengan perasaan canggung. Menurutnya berdua dengan Naruto hanya akan membuat dadanya semakin berdebar tidak menentu. Ia tidak menyukai perasaan seperti ini.

Sakura segera duduk di sofa ketika Naruto menyuruhnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sakura tersenyum canggung di hadapan Naruto.

"Ingin minum apa?" tawar Naruto. Sakura menatapnya berberapa detik.

"Ah, tidak repot Namikaze-_san_."

"Naruto."

"Eh?''

"Panggil aku Naruto Sakura!" Sakura terdiam. Seketika perasaannya merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, ya baik Na-Naruto,'' ucap Sakura gugup.

"Ingin minum apa?'' tanya Naruto lagi. "akh.'' Naruto berteriak membuat Sakura tersentak. "Kau bisa buatkan aku makanan? Aku sangat lapar soalnya aku belum makan siang. Bagaimana?'' tawar Naruto dan mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk ke dapur.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan naruto, seketika ikut berdiri dan berucap. "Kau belum makan siang? Kenapa kau bisa seperti itu? itu tidk baik buat kesehatanmu," Ucap Sakura khawatir membuat Naruto terdiam ditempatnya. Hingga Sakura tersadar apa yang barusan dia katakan. Ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak percaya barusan ia berkata kasar seperti itu pada Naruto. entah kenapa Sakura asal berbicara seperti itu.

Sakura mentap Naruto takut-takut. Saat itu ia melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Maafkan aku,'' Ucap Sakura lirih. Ia merutuk bibirnya yang seenaknya berbicara ceplos seperti itu. sebenarnya ia mengucapkan hal itu karena ia merasa khawatir dengan Naruto. Naruto yang berdiri bersebrangan dengan Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya menghampirinya. Tepat ketika di depan Sakura, Naruto segera menyentuh kedua sisi kepala Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura terkesiap kaget.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Apa masih sakit?'' tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Eh?

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi. kali ini ia langsung menatap di kedua mata Sakura. Dan Sakura terhipnotis dengan mata biru Naruto. Mata mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain masih dengan tangan Naruto di kedua sisi kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Sakura memegang salah satu tangan Naruto. mengenggamnya dengan lembut.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa menit dengan saling menatap.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto. Sakura bertanya seperti itu karena ia merasa mengenal Naruto jauh sebelum mereka bertemu di taman. Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan sendu. Tangannya yang berada di sisi kepala Sakura segera ia pindahkan di kedua pipi Sakura. Menangkup wajah putih bersih yang ada di depannya itu dengan lembut. Dan tangan Sakura masih dengan setia bertengger di tangan Naruto.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu Naruto malah mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia juga menginginkannya, ia menutup kedua matanya. Hinngga akhirnya ia merasakan bibir pemuda itu bertemu dengan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang ada di depannya itu dengan cemas. Walau tidak terlalu kelihatan di wajah datarnya. Tapi tetap saja menimbulkan was-was dihatinya. Saat itu kakaknnya tengah melakukan pemeriksaan hasil rongsent kondisi kepala Sakura ketika ia pingsan. Teman-teman Sakura bilang Sakura sempat sakit kepala hebat sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Jadi ia segera mengontak kakaknya yang seorang dokter untuk segera memeriksa kondisi Sakura.

"Jadi…" Sasuke menatap kakaknya tidak sabaran. Itachi Uchiha menghela nafas perlahan. Ia meletakkan hasil gambar kepala Sakura dan juga melepaskan kacamatanya.

Itachi menatap adiknya khawatir.

"Itachi?" Ucap Sasuke tidak sabaran. "Bagaiman hasilnya?"

Itachi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya "Sasuke…'' ia berhenti sejenak memijit pelipisnya. "Seperti yang ku bilang sebelum-sebelumnya. Benturan yang terjadi di kepala sakura ketika kecelakaan pasti akan mulai mendampakkan hasilnya. Dan saat ini tengah terjadi. Ia akan selalu merasakan sakit pada bagian kepalanya. Dan yang terlebih buruk lagi adalah…" Itachi berhenti sejenak. "Ia akan mati."

.

.

.

Tbc,

A/N : hallo minna-san ketemu lagi dengan fict gaje abalku, bagaimana aku sudah cepatkan mengupadatenya, biasanya seminggu sekali loh aku akan mengupdate fict ini. tapi karena udah janji makanya aku update cepat hihihi.

Ohnya maaf kalau fict ini membosankan dan alurnya lambat sekali. Heheheh XD

Untuk chap ini maaf sebelumnya kalau akau bilang chap kemarin bakal ada konflik Naruko vs Sakura, yang ada malah konflik antara naruko vs naruto. bwehehehehe :p tapi scane antara Sakura dan Naruko tetap ada tapi tidak tahu d chap berapa jadi tetap ngikutinya ceritanya.

Sebenarnya cukup aneh sih Naruko vs Naruto, soalnya Naruko kan juga Naruto. jadi waktu aku ngetik scane itu sambil bayangi Naruto rambut pendek dan Naruto/Naruko rambut panjang. Sumpah saat itu juga saya langsung merinding. Bagaimana bisa sosok Naruto yang saya sukai jadi perempuan, hueeee T.T jangan sampai deh. Bagaimana nasib Sakura kalau Naruto jadi perempuan, hahahah untung saja hanya cerita. Bukan di manga aslinya XD.

Dan untuk chap ini sudah panjangkan. Ya kan? #ditabok. O.k sekian cuap-cuapnya.

Aku harap senpai-senpai sudi meriview untuk chap ini jadi aku tahu apakah fict ini layak untuk lanjut. Atau aku delete XD

maaf gak bisa bales riview satu-satu soalnyalagi mepet waktunya.

See u next time

Salam cherry


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Naruto lagi. kali ini ia langsung menatap di kedua mata Sakura. Dan Sakura terhipnotis dengan mata biru Naruto. Mata mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain masih dengan tangan Naruto di kedua sisi kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Sakura memegang salah satu tangan Naruto. mengenggamnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang ada di depannya itu dengan cemas. Walau tidak terlalu kelihatan di wajah datarnya. Tapi tetap saja menimbulkan was-was dihatinya. Saat itu kakaknnya tengah melakukan pemeriksaan hasil rongsent kondisi kepala Sakura ketika ia pingsan. Teman-teman Sakura bilang Sakura sempat sakit kepala hebat sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Jadi ia segera mengontak kakaknya yang seorang dokter untuk segera memeriksa kondisi Sakura.

"Jadi…" Sasuke menatap kakaknya tidak sabaran. Itachi Uchiha menghela nafas perlahan. Ia meletakkan hasil gambar kepala Sakura dan juga melepaskan kacamatanya.

Itachi menatap adiknya khawatir.

"Itachi?" Ucap Sasuke tidak sabaran. "Bagaiman hasilnya?"

Itachi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya "Sasuke…'' ia berhenti sejenak memijit pelipisnya. "Seperti yang ku bilang sebelum-sebelumnya. Benturan yang terjadi dikepala sakura ketika kecelakaan pasti akan mulai mendampakkan hasilnya. Dan saat ini tengah terjadi. Ia akan selalu merasakan sakit pada bagian kepalanya. Dan yang terlebih buruk lagi adalah…" itachi berhenti sejenak. "Ia akan mati."

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, family, Romance, Hurt comfrot

Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuHina, Naruhina, KakaIno.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal,Typo (nongol mulu)

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

Summary:

Sakura dihadapkan dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Haruskah dia memilih setia kepada tunangannya Sasuke atau justru memilih bersama Naruto yang notabennya adalah calon suaminya di masa lalu.

"Aku tak memaksa kau memilihku Sakura-chan"/ "kau harus bersamaku"/ "bisakah kau memberikannya kepadaku Nee-chan"/ "kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka Sakura"/semua itu membingungkannya.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

**Aku memilih setia**

**.**

Chapter 6

.

Suara alunan musik di sebuah klub malam ternama di kota Tokyo, terdengar sangat keras memenuhi sepenjuru ruangan di klab malam itu. Alunan suara musik yang dikemas oleh sang Dj professional memang tidak pernah membuat para pengunjung bosan mendengarnya. Tempat yang tidak akan pernah sepi oleh pengunjung. Baik tua mau pun muda, semua kalangan berada di sana. Apalagi saat malam minggu. Tempat yang bagus untuk melepas kepenatan sehabis kerja.

"Akhu… minta satu lagihh!" teriak wanita berambut kuning. Mabuk. Sambil mengacungkan gelas yang sudah kosong di tangan ke arah bartender yang ada di hadapannya.

Sang bartender menatap cemas dan sekaligus bingung ke arah gadis itu. Tapi gadis itu tidak memperdulikannya baginya saat ini adalah menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang panas dengan cara meminum-minuman keras. Semua itu ia lakukan akibat insiden tadi pagi bersama _Nii-chan_nya. Ia pergi begitu saja ketika ia sudah puas menangis di dalam dekapan kakaknya. Ia tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang saat itu memangil-manggil dirinya berulang kali. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah sedikit menjauh.

Ia memang sudah tahu kakaknya itu tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya. Karena selamanya dirinya akan di anggap sebagai adik kecil. Kakaknya itu sudah terlalu cinta mati kepada Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Ia benci wanita itu. tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh wanita yang telah merebut seluruh hati kakaknya itu.

Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit. "Berikan aku satu botol vodka tanpa campuran, cepat!" jerit Naruko marah.

"Maaf nona tapi anda…" pemuda penjaga bartender itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Naruko langsung menatapnya tajam. Takut dengan tatapan gadis itu, sang bartender itu dengan segera memberikan satu botol vodka. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruko langsung meminum vodka itu langsung dari botolnya. Ia minum dengan terburu-buru sampai nyaris tersedak. Hingga tenggorokannya terasa terbakar dan kelopak matanya terasa panas akibat efek dari minuman keras yang di minumnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mabuk sekarang.

Tapi ia tidak perduli.

Tidak jauh berbeda kondisi Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke yang kebetulan saat itu tengah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruko. Mabuk. Atau masih dibilang belum terlalu mabuk. Ia duduk di samping Naruko. Malam itu ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan minum-minum. Ia masih ingat perkataan kakaknya beberapa jam yang lalu mengenai kondisi Sakura.

Flashback on

"Itachi?" Ucap Sasuke tidak sabaran. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Itachi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya "Sasuke…'' ia berhenti sejenak memijit pelipisnya. "Seperti yang ku bilang sebelum-sebelumnya. Benturan yang terjadi di kepala Sakura ketika kecelakaan pasti akan mulai mendampakkan hasilnya. Dan saat ini tengah terjadi. Ia akan selalu merasakan sakit pada bagian kepalanya. Dan yang terlebih buruk lagi adalah…" Itachi berhenti sejenak. "Ia bisa mati kapan pun juga..."

Mendengar hal itu seketika tubuh Uchiha Sasuke menegang. Kaku. Butuh beberapa detik mencerna baik perkataan kakaknya. Sasuke mendengus marah. "Tch, jangan bercanda _Nii-chan_, kau bilang dulu dia tidak akan apa-apakan."

"Ya, tapi kejadian 3 tahun lalu kau ingat, ketika kau menabrak mobil orang tua Sakura saat itu. kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisinya. Saat itu kepalanya terhantam keras akibat mobil yang terpental jauh keluar jalan. Hingga kepalanya tertusuk benda tajam akibat serpihan mobil.''

Sasuke mengingatnya, ia tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, kejadian dimana ia mengakibatkan keluarga Sakura meninggal dunia.

…

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Hari itu ia tampak kacau sekali setelah membaca sebuah map putih. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah. Ia bahkan mencengkram dan memukul-mukul stir kemudinya berulang kali, melampiaskan rasa sakit di dadanya. Mobil yang di kendarainya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak peduli dengan kendaraan yang lain yang ikut memadati jalanan saat itu. Saat itu pikirannya tengah kacau.

Ia merasa cobaan yang tuhan diberikan kepadanya sungguh tidak adil terhadapnya. Saat itu ia tengah lepas kendali. Mobil yang di kendarainya melaju dengan cepat sehingga ia tidak bisa menghindari mobil yang kebetulan melintas di depannya.

Brakkk.

.

.

.

Semua kejadian itu, terjadi begitu cepat dan ajaibnya ia tidak mengalami luka yang bararti, hanya luka-luka ringan, sekitar tangan, dan kepala. Padahal bagian depan mobilnya sudah hancur. Tapi tidak dengan mobil yang di tabraknya, mobil itu terpelanting jauh, keluar dari pembatas jalan. Mobil yang ditabraknya itu terbalik. Membuatnya hanya bisa menatap nanar.

Seketika tempat itu telah dikerumuni banyak orang, menolong pemumpang yang di tabraknya itu. Ia hanya bisa syok melihat itu semua. Ia dapat melihat satu-persatu orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu dikeluarkan. Ternyata ada 3 orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut. ia hanya bisa tertaih-tatih menghampiri korban yang ditabraknya dan di saat itu ia dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pink tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berdarah.

…

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha mengambil benda tajam yang ada di kepalanya itu _Nii-chan_!"

"Sasuke… benda itu memiliki dampak timbal balik satu sama lain. Satu sisi, benda itu menyelamatkan nyawanya karena benda itu menghentikan pandarahan di otaknya, tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Otaknya akan merespon benda asing yang berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, membuatnya akan merasa mual, muntah, dan yang paling sering dia rasakan adalah sakit kepala hingga mimisan.'' Jelas Itachi panjang lebar. Lelaki tampan itu memandang adiknya miris. Ia tahu bagaimana rasa bersalahnya Sasuke ketika menabrak keluarganya Sakura hingga membuat mereka mati. Kali ini ia dihadapkan lagi masalah penyakitnya Sakura yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membuatnya mati. Kalau sampai Sakura mati pasti Sasuke akan terpukul sekali, atau lebih tepatnya merasa sangat bersalah sekali. Satu sisi, Sasuke telah membohongi Sakura tentang kematian orang tuanya, di tambah lagi Sasuke telah membohongi Sakura bahwa dia adalah tunangannya. Padahal…

bukan.

.

Flashback off

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih. Ia lalu menuang kembali vodka kedalam gelasnya dan meminumnya dengan sekali tegak.

"Huffft." Sasuke mengusap wajah tampannya yang terlihat kusut. Ia masih berpikir keras mengenai masalah kesehatan Sakura yang semakin hari akan semakin buruk. Hingga terdengar suara perempuan di sampingnya berteriak nyaring meminta satu gelas vodka. Mulanya ia tidak memperdulikannya. Tapi makin lama perempuan itu semakin berisik sehingga membuatnya terganggu. Terpaksa dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap gadis tersebut. Rupanya gadis itu sudah terlalu mabuk. Ia marah-marah tidak jelas kepada sang bartender di depannya.

Ketika gadis itu akan meminum-minumannya lagi dengan cepat tangannya yang kuat menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Mengambil botol yang berisi vodka. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Naruko sempat ingin memaki kasar kepada orang yang kurang ajar mengambil minumannya, tapi ia tidak bisa karena dirinya sudah terlalu mabuk.

"Kau sudah cukup mabuk nona." Ucap Sasuke kesal. Karena dirinya merasa terganggu oleh teriakan Naruko.

Naruko mengacuhkannya. Bahkan ia berniat mengambil kembali minuman itu tapi segera di singkirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang –hik- lakukan. Kau-hik- ingin mati hah –hik." Ia menatap Sasuke yang di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria tersebut ke arah sang bartender di depannya. "Berikan aku satu lagi." teriak Naruko lagi.

"Jangan memberikannya. Dia sudah terlalu mabuk." Sasuke menghalangi bartender yang ada di depannya itu ketika ingin memberikan satu botol vodka lagi. Sang bartender pun menurutinya.

Naruko menatap wajah Sasuke lagi. Wajah pemuda itu tampak berbayang di matanya dan sulit melihat wajah pria yang seenaknya mengambil minumnya itu. Pemuda itu juga mabuk tapi tidak semabuk dirinya. Sasuke memandanginya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hei pantat ayam! Apa kau pernah mencintai kakakmu sendiri?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dari gadis di depannya membuat Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya, 'apa dia barusan memanggilku pantat ayam' ucapnya dalam hati. Dengan kesal Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Kakakku laki-laki, Dan aku bukan seorang gay."

Naruko tertawa. "Kau tahu, aku menyukai kakakku, tapi ia tidak menyukaiku karena dia –hik- hanya menganggapku adiknya,'' Ucap Naruko marah sambil memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarnya. Tidak perduli.

Naruko tertawa lagi dengan diselingi cegukan. "padahal –hiks- kami –hiks- bukan saudara kandung. Tapi kakakku begitu mencintainya." Suaranya memelan hingga akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu mabuk. Membuat badannya oleng ke arah sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan cepet menangkap tubuh gadis tersebut. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Pemuda itu dapat melihat wajah cantik gadis itu yang memerah karena pengaruh minuman keras yang di minumnya. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja meninggalkan perempuan itu sendiri, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak tega. Dengan cepat ia segera mengeluarkan beberapa uang menaruh di atas meja membayar minumannya dan juga minuman gadis itu. lalu membopong gadis itu keluar dari bar tersebut.

* * *

Rembulan mengintip separuh bagian di balik awan. Cahaya pucat menyiram permukaan bumi, menerangi pantai dalam keremangan yang romantis. Di pantai inilah Naruto membawa Sakura sepulang dari rumah mungilnya.

"Kau ingin turun?" ajak Naruto, Sakura hanya manganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum hangat kepada Sakura. lalu ia segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di mobil.

Sakura menatap datar punggung Naruto, ia melihat pemuda itu duduk di kap mobil dengan dirinya masih di dalam mobil. Sejak insiden ciumannya di rumah mungil Naruto, ia begitu menjadi pendiam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Hatinya begitu sakit mengingat kejadian itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Naruto menciumnya dengan instens. Membuainya dengan ciuman-ciuman panas dan mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif. Kalau saja ia tidak teringat dengan tunangannya mungkin dirinya akan berakhir di ranjang dengan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

Sakura memandang hp yang berada di tangannya. Terlihat di layar hpnya bergambar screensaver photo dirinya dengan Sasuke. Di photo itu Sasuke tengah mencium pipinya sedangkan dirinya sedang tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Sakura tersenyum miris melihat photo itu. Photo itu dia ambil ketika Sasuke berulang tahun. Ia sangat bahagia saat itu.

Flashback on

Terdengar melodi-melodi mengalun lembut di ruangan yang bercat biru toscha. Sang pemuda rambut raven saat itu tengah memainkan pianonya. Menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan lancar. Sesekali ia memandang perempuan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari piano yang dia mainkan. Perempuan itu sangat cantik di mata Sasuke. Bergaun pink peach manis yang panjangnya hingga menutup mata kakinya. Rambut pink yang terurai indah menutupi bahunya yang putih bersih polos.

Kekasihnya, Haruno sakura. Yang sangat di cintainya tengah berdiri dengan manis. Terlihat di kedua tangan mungilnya saat itu sedang memegang sebuah kue tart dengan lilin di atasnya. Di sela-sela tangan mungil itu terlihat tersemat sebuah cincin polos yang mengikat dirinya dengan sang pujaan hati. Ia sangat bahagia. Ia bersyukur dengan kejadian itu. kejadian yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan pujaan hati. Walau ia sedikit bersalah kerena menyembunyikan fakta sebenarnya.

.

Sakura mendekati kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke yang telah selasai bermain piano. Ia berjalan dengan anggun.

"_Otanjoubo omedetou_ Sasu-_kun_," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang ada di depannya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tersenyum hangat kepada perempuan selain ibunya. Sasuke melihat Sakura mengulurkan tangannya agar pemuda raven itu mau mengenggamnya. Sasuke menurut. Ia menggengam tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Masih dengan tangan saling mengenggam. Sakura menuntun Sasuke ke arah kursi tamu. Mendudukan Sasuke disana. Sasuke memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk menyalakan lilin di kue tartnya yang dia pegang. Setelah memastikan semuanya lilin menyala Sakura segera menyodorkan tidak jauh dari wajah tampan Sasuke. Rupanya ia ingin kekasihnya ingin segera meniup lilin tersebut.

"Berdoa dulu sebelum meniup lilinnya Sasu-_kun_," Ucap Sakura memperingati. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia pun segera menutup matanya. Berdoa dalam hati agar Ia tetap bersama sang pujaan hati selamanya. Hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Sasuke membuka matanya memandang Sakura yang juga memandangnya.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan lembut ia memegang salah satu tangan Sakura. Dan tangan satunya lagi ia taruh dibawah telapak tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang kue tart. Ia segera meniup lilinnya dengan satu kali tiupan. Menurut mitos kalau kita sedang berdoa di hari ulang tahun kita dan meniup lilin dengan satu kali tiupan dan lilin itu mati semua, itu berarti doa kita akan terkabul. Dan Sasuke sangat berharap hal itu akan terjadi.

Ia berharap Sakura tidak akan pernah mengingat masa lalunya.

Ia menatap Sakura yang tersenyum senang.

"Kau berdoa apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Rahasia,'' Ucapnya datar membuat Sakura cemberut seketika. Sasuke menyeringai. Dengan lembut ia mengambil kue yang berada di tangan kekasihnya dan menaruh di atas meja. Setelah itu ia memeluk Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke yang lebar dan Sasuke Menaruh kepalanya disela-sela leher Sakura. Mencium wangi khas tubuh Haruno itu. Bahkan sesekali ia akan meninggalkan bekas di bahu putih polos Sakura. Sakura tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Sakura,''panggil Sasuke pelan. "Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi nanti." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hm, aku berjanji Sasuke-_kun_.'' Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang saat itu tengah merona. Sasuke tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya. Mengambil iphonenya. Sakura mengikuti pandangan Sasuke ketika ia tengah sibuk berkutat dengan hpnya, rupanya pemuda itu hendak berphoto dengannya ketika ia melihat tangan Sasuke menyentuh tombol gambar kamera.

Sakura terkikik pelan. Ia membiarkan badannya saling berdempetan ketika sasuke menarik pinggangnya lembut. Sedangkan tangan satunya sedang memegang kemera guna memhoto mereka berdua. Sasuke mencium pipi putih Sakura sedangkan Sakura tersenyum manis di depan kemera dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di dada Sasuke hingga…

Jpreett.

.

.

.

Flashback off

Sakura menatap pilu photo itu.

Ia sudah mengkhianati tunangannya. Air matanya mulai turun di kedua pipinya yang merah. Membasahi photo di hpnya. Sakura menutup mulutnya agar Naruto tidak mendengar suara isak tangisnya. Kali ini dia merasa bimbang. Hatinya telah mencintai dua orang pemuda sekaligus.

Bolehkah ia egois untuk memiliki keduanya. Ia hanya wanita biasa yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang yang dia cintai. Ia egois memang, tapi sungguh kalau dia harus memilih salah satu dia antaranya ia tidak akan sanggup. Sasuke baginya adalah cahaya malamnya sedangkan Naruto adalah cahaya mataharinya. Kedua orang itu sama-sama meneranginya.

"Hiks, hiks, Sasuke-_kun_.'' Gumam Sakura memanggil nama kekasihnya di sela-sela tangisnya yang semakin keras. Sakura bahkan harus mengigit bibirnya keras agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot meredam tangisnya karena sedari tadi Naruto sudah mendengarnya dari awal dia menangis. Hanya saja pemuda itu memilih diam. Ia bahkan sempat mendengar Sakura menyebutkan nama tunangannya.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sebelah tangannya segera memegang dadanya. Ia tidak kuat mendengar Sakura menangis seperti itu.

"Tolong… tolong jangan menangis Saki… tolong jangan menagis.." ucapnya pilu. Kini air mata telah turun membasahi wajah pucatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat mendengar orang yang di sayangi menangis seperti itu.

.

Brakk.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menjatuhkan hpnya. Ia meremas pelan kedua sisi kepalanya yang kini berdenyut sakit.

"Arghhh." Sakura menjerit ketika dirasa kepalanya semakin terasa sakit. Naruto yang mendengar itu cepat-cepat menegok kebelakang melihat Sakura yang tengah menjerit kesakitan. Dengan cepat ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sakura-_chan_ ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto panik melihat Sakura yang kesakitan. "Astaga Sakura.'' Naruto berteriak panik ketika melihat tubuh Sakura merosot dari kursi. Ia segera memegang tangan Sakura yang saat itu mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat membawa kedalam dekapannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dalam dekapan Naruto. Menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

"Sakit…"

"Apa?''

"Sakit Ruru.'' Iris shappire Naruto membelalak kaget saat mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ruru. 'Apa Sakura telah mengingat siapa dirinya.'

Sakura berteriak lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia mulai merasakan di sekelilingnya berputar dengan cepat hingga mulai menggelap, ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto terkesiap dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-_chan_ ayo buka matamu!" Naruto menepuk pipi Sakura pelan guna menyadarkannya. Tapi Sakura tidak terbangun malah saat itu Naruto melihat jelas cairan merah pekat keluar dari hidung Sakura.

.

.

.

Tbc.

A/N :

o.k aku mulai bertanya apa fict inidi tunggu #pundung dipojokan sambil garuk-garuk dinding.

Sepertinya fict yang kubuat ini cengeng sekalinya. Hueee T.T, maklum jiwa sinetron lagi keluar. Hahahahah XD

Ohnya aku ingin mengucapkan minal aidin wal faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafkan cherry kalau ada salahnya. Dan maaf telat update XD

Ohnya ada yang bilang apa kah akhirnya akan narusaku atau sasusaku? Hehehe saya juga belum tahu#gebukin authornya.

Saya ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yang ngeriview XD. Aku cinta kalian semua.

Maaf gak bisa balas rivieew, bukannya gak mau balas hanya saja saya sedang berada dikampung tercinta. Ini aja setengah mati mencari jaringan di pelosok kampong. Weee maklum saya sedang berada di melintang? Ada yang tahu ? Hehehehehehe. Kampungku jauuuuuuuhhhhh…..

Sepecial tahanks to:

adityaisyours, crudelabelica,Uzumaki musashi,Aoi Lia Uchiha, WaOnePWG, Pink Nightmare11012, Hiko-chan Tsuyoshi, Mhytha cherryz, Kelanix 99, Dear God, Rye Matsumoto, Emeraldshappire, Nagasaki, Caca-chan, QRen,Guest, chitay narusaku, Guest, Guest,Arch Uzumaki, Musashi.

Aku harap senpai-senpai mau meninggalkan review di chap ini, agar aku tahu apa fict ini layak dilanjutkan atau enggak. Dan terimakasih juga buat para silent reader ^^

See u

Salam cherry


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, family, Romance, Hurt comfrot

Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuHina, Naruhina,

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal,Typo (nongol mulu)

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

Summary:

Sakura di hadapkan dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Haruskah dia memilih setia kepada tunangannya Sasuke atau justru memilih bersama Naruto yang notabennya adalah calon suaminya di masa lalu.

"Aku tak memaksa kau memilihku Sakura-chan"/ "kau harus bersamaku"/ "bisakah kau memberikannya kepadaku Nee-chan"/ "kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka Sakura"/semua itu membingungkannya.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

**Aku memilih setia**

**.**

Sakura mengetuk sebuah kamar apartement sederhana yang di tempati oleh kekasihnya. Naruto atau yang di sering panggil Ruru. Panggilan kesayangan gadis itu. Sakura tampak menunggu beberapa detik jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar. Karena tidak dapat jawaban sama sekali akhirnya Sakura mengambil sebuah kunci di dalam saku bajunya, kunci cadangan yang di berikan oleh Naruto untuk dirinya.

Ia lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam apartement Naruto yang sederhana. Apartemen dengan satu kamar yang hanya dilengkapi dengan dapur dan kamar mandi. Tidak terlalu banyak barang yang ada diruangan itu. Sakura hanya dapat mengelengkan kepalanya kecil saat melihat apartement itu sangat berantakan. Ia tahu kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu saja jorok. Membiarkan beberapa bekas ramen instannya dan beberapa kaleng minuman serta snack-snack berserakkan di atas meja tatami.

Sakura lantas mendesah kecil dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartementnya Naruto. Padahal ketika ia datang ia ingin Naruto langsung memeluknya, mendengar keluh kesahnya tentang hubungan mereka yang di tentang oleh sang ayah. Hingga beberapa lama saatnya dimana ia telah selesai membersihkan apartement Naruto, Naruto tidak kunjung datang. Karena lelah menunggu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kasur kekasihnya. Hingga ia ketiduran.

Tidak lama Sakura terlelap Naruto datang. Pemuda itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia memutar knop pintunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Padahal ketika ia pergi ia sudah menguncinya. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu apartementnya. Wajah tan itu lantas tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia menghampiri gadis tersebut lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan pelan agar tidak menganggu tidur sang pujaan hati.

Naruto tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum ketika ia sudah melihat Sakura. Apalagi ketika melihat sang gadis tertidur nyenyak. Sungguh wajah tidur damainya sangat di sukainya. Berbeda ketika kalau sang gadis _pink_ marah dan mengomelinya ketika ia berbuat sesuatu yang kesalahan. Ia tidak pernah keberatan kalau ia harus diberi omelan setiap hari. Karena Sakura hanya miliknya.

Ketika Naruto baru saja akan menyingkap poni Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya tiba-tiba saja pintu apartementnya di dobrak kasar. Naruto terlonjak kaget. Sedangkan Sakura yang merasa terganggu tidurnya sedikit mengeliat kecil tapi tidak membuatnya langsung terbangun.

"Om Kiaz…''

Bughh.

Sebuah pukulan keras diterima Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang. Jatuh membentur lemari yang berada di samping ranjang yang di tempati Sakura tidur. Dan sukses suara gaduh yang terjadi saat itu langsung membuat Sakura terbangun. Sakura memandang Naruto yang tersungkur di lantai yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan dan Sakura mengikuti pandangan mata Naruto.

Seketika juga Sakura langsung terbelalak kaget. Menatap takut sepasang mata _E__merald_ yang berkilat tajam ke arahnya.

.

"_Tou-San_…''

Sakura memandang ngeri ke arah ayahnya. Wajahnya kini memucat seketika memandang Kiazhi yang berwajah merah membara. Marah.

Sakura turun dari ranjang dengan ragu, gemetar, dan ketakutan. Sakura bergerak pelan membantu Naruto bangkit dan dengan perlahan mengusap darah yang mengalir pelan dari sudut bibir Naruto. Mati-matian dia menahan air matanya agar tidak menangis.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Sakura!'' suara tegas _Tou-San_nya yang penuh amarah membuat Sakura dengan ragu melepas cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Naruto. Gadis itu menunduk takut. Terlalu takut memandang wajah kekecewaan di wajah tua ayahnya yang dulu selalu tersenyum untuknya. Setidaknya sebelum ia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Ayahnya itu selalu marah akan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Yang seorang anak yatim piatu yang dulu tinggal dipanti asuhan sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mandiri dan mencari kerja yang menurut ayahnya pekerjaan rendahan dan…

Berpenyakitan.

Ibu Sakura, Mebuki. Mencoba menenangkan amarah suaminya dengan menahan tangan Kiazhi yang ingin menarik paksa Sakura dari Naruto. Ruangan itu tampak gelap dalam amarah yang menyelimuti udara. Sang ibu hanya bisa menatap anaknya dengan prihatin. Yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk putri kesayangannya.

"_Kaa-San_ bawa Sakura keluar dari sini! Kita akan pergi ke Tokyo malam ini juga."

Seketika ketiga pasang mata dalam ruangan itu terbeliak mendengar keputusan Kiazhi. Sakura mengerjap mendengar keputusan itu, dia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak _Tou-san_! Aku tidak ingin ke Tokyo. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto sendiri…'' Sakura mencoba memelas dan memohon kepada sang ayah yang sangat di sayanginya itu. Tapi sayang ayahnya segera menarik Sakura paksa dan kali ini Naruto menarik lengan Sakura hingga Kiazhi melepas pegangannya. Naruto menatap ayah Sakura dengan dingin dan menarik Sakura ke belakang punggungnya. Sakura mengenggam erat punggung kemeja yang di pakai Naruto saat itu dan bersembunyi , menghindarai pandangan ayahnya padanya.

Kiazhi memberi isyarat pada para Bodyguard yang saat itu mengikutinya kemana pun ia berada untuk memisahkan sepasang kekasih yang berada di depannya itu. Salah satu Bodyguard menarik paksa Sakura kepada Kiazhi dan dua lainnya menahan Naruto di tempatnya. Baik Sakura mau pun Naruto, keduanya terus memberontak paksa hingga akhirnya salah satu Bodyguard yang memegang tangan Naruto dan langsung meninju perut Naruto dan memukul tengkuknya dengan kuat hingga membuat Naruto muntah darah.

"Hentikan ayah! Hentikan!'' Seketika Sakura menjerit keras melihat Naruto yang di hajar oleh para bodyguard ayahnya hingga membuat pemuda yang dicintai itu muntah darah. Ia memberontak keras dalam pelukan ayahnya. "Aku mohon jangan sakiti dia ayah. Dia sudah cukup sakit ayah. Aku mohon hentikan.'' Ucap Sakura pilu. Air matanya kini telah membasahi pipinya. Tapi ayahnya tidak mengubrisnya dengan paksa ia langsung menyeret tangan Sakura keluar dari apartment Naruto. Tapi Sakura masih sedikit memmberontak ketika ditarik paksa keluar oleh sang ayah. Sakura memandang Naruto yang tersungkur dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan hati yang sakit. Ia ingin sekali melindungi Naruto yang saat itu masih saja di tendang oleh bodyguard ayahnya.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku ayah!'' Sakura mencoba memukul tangan ayahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tapi dengan sigap ayahnya langsung menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menarik lebih paksa lagi. gadis itu ingin menghampiri Naruto yang memanggil namanya mencoba menggapai Sakura. Tapi anak buah ayahnya terus saja melayangkan tendangan ke perut dada Naruto berulang kali tanpa belas kasihan.

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN! SUDAH CUKUP!''

Sakura menjerit keras melihat Naruto yang sudah babak belur di hajar oleh pengawal ayahnya. "Aku mohon hentikan.'' Ratap Sakura dengan pilu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memandang lirih pada gadis yang di cintainya itu. Gadis itu menangis pilu menatapnya yang sedang diseret paksa oleh ayahnya untuk keluar. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menggapai tangan Sakura yang juga terulur untuk menggapainya. Tapi sayang hal itu hanya sia-sia. Sakura hanya bisa memandang Naruto pilu dengan air mata yang berurai dengan deras.

Bahkan ketika Sakura telah berhasil keluar dari apartementnya. Naruto masih mendengar gadis itu masih memanggil namanya, mencoba memohon, meminta kepada ayahnya untuk membiarkan dirinya bersamanya. Naruto hanya bisa menatap pintu tempat Sakura di paksa pergi dari tempatnya dengan pilu.

Hingga akhirnya ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia terbatuk hebat. Darah segar pun keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Hingga dimana akhirnya ia tidak bisa menjaga kesadarannya yang mulai menggelap dan jatuh pingsan. Ia sempat memanggil nama kekasihnya di saat kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

"Sakura… Sakura-_chan._''

.

Sepanjang keluarnya Sakura dari apatement Naruto, Sakura sering meronta dalam pegangan ayahnya yang kuat. Ia menangis, meratap pilu agar ayahnya itu mau melepaskannya. Tapi sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu menulikan pendengarannya. Tidak menghiraukan setiap jeritan Sakura, tangisan anak kesayangannya itu. baginya saat ini adalah memisahkan anaknya dengan Naruto si anak miskin yang tidak pantas untuk putri semata wayangnya.

"Ayah… kumohon, lapaskan aku. Aku ingin ketempat Naruto ayah. Hiks Aku ingin melihat keadaanya…'' isak Sakura. Mebuki yang berada disamping kiri anaknya hanya bisa menatap lirih anaknya.

"Ibu… kumohon tolong aku bu…'' pinta sakura sambil menatap ibunya pilu.

"Sakura-_chan_…''

"Ayo masuk.'' Ucap Kiazhi memotong perkataan istrinya. Sakura menolak ketika di suruh masuk ke dalam mobil dengan sedikit dipaksa Sakura akhirnya pun masuk kedalam mobil. Sakura berusaha membuka pintu mobil ayahnya untuk berlari ketempat Naruto berada. Tapi pintu itu langsung dikunci dan ibunya langsung memegangi lengan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak keluar dari mobil di saat suaminya sudah menjalankan mobilnya. Melaju keluar dari area apartement Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kebandara, Sakura terus menangis dalam dekapan ibunya. Memohon kepada sang ayah untuk membiarkannya bersama Naruto. Tapi ayahnya masih diam seolah menulikan telinganya untuk tidak terpengaruh tangisan anaknya. Selama ini, kiazhi paling anti membiarkan Sakura menangis. Kiazhi tak pernah sekali pun membiarkan anak kesayangannya itu menangis. Karena itu apa pun yang Sakura inginkan selalu di kabulkannya. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ayah satu anak itu mengeraskan hatinya bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untuk putrinya.

"Diamlah Sakura! dia tidak pantas untukmu! Dia hanya seorang anak yang miskin.'' Kata kiazhi tegas sambil menekankan kata miskin sambil menengok memandang putrinya marah hingga ia sempat tidak memperhatikan jalanan di depannya yang kebetulan sebuah mobil hitam melintas di depannya dengan laju. Seketika Mebuki berteriak.

"Ayah… awas!'' tunjuk Mebuki ke depan seketika Kiazhi dengan cepat membanting stir mobilnya untuk menghindar dari mobil yang ada di depannya itu. tapi naas mobil mereka tertabrak dengan keras membuat mobil yang di kendarai oleh ayah Sakura terpelnting jauh berputar-putar hingga keluar dari pembatas jalan.

Seketika ayah Sakura dan ibunya meninggal ditempat. Tapi Sakura yang setengah sadar saat itu hanya bisa menatap syok ayah ibunya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan berlumuran darah. Dengan lemah Sakura mencoba menggapai tangan ayahnya dan ibunya. Menggengam tangan mereka sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"_Kaa-san… Tou-san_…''

0o0o0o0o

Hinata berlarian di sebuah koridor rumah sakit dengan panik. Ia sangat syok ketika menerima telepon dari seseorang laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa kakaknya Sakura masuk rumah sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata segera meluncur di mana Sakura dirawat. Ia sendirian saat itu. padahal sepanjang perjalannanya menuju ke rumah sakit, ia sempat menghubungi Sasuke. Tapi pemuda _raven_ itu tidak menganggkat telefonnya sama sekali.

Disana, tepat di depan sebuah ICU, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning tampak berjalan mondar-mandir dengan panik. Terkadang pandangannya sedikit menyelinap ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui keadaan di dalam. Hinata segera menghampirinya. Tapi ketika jaraknya dengan pemuda itu semakin memendek dan tepat ketika pemuda itu menatapnya, Hinata terbelalak kaget begitu pun dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Hinata?''

"Na-Naruto-_kun?_''

Keduanya tidak mampu menutupi rasa kaget ketika saling bertatap muka. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa yang menelfonnya tadi adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Naruto-_kun_?'' tanya Hinata kaget. "Dan apa yang terjadi pada _Nee-chan_?'' Hinata memandang penuh tanya ke iris_ shapire_ Naruto.

"Sakura…'' belum juga Naruto selesai berkata tampak pintu ICU terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok dokter yang sudah Naruto sangat kenal. Sabaku Gaara. Dokter pribadinya.

"Gaara!'' Naruto segera mendekati Gaara begitu pun juga dengan Hinata. Gaara memandang bergantian ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Bagaiaman keadaanya Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

Dokter tampan dan muda itu menatap Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. "Apa kau keluarga Sakura?" tanya Gaara ke arah Hinata. Hinata segera mengangukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Keadaannya sekarang –'' ia menjeda kalimatnya, "kritis.''

Hinata dan Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Kritis? Bukanlah jawaban yang mereka inginkan. Kritis? Itu berarti antara hidup dan… mati.

Hinata yang tidak kuat menahan tangisnya sedari tadi akhirnya menangis juga. Gadis itu menangis dengan tersedu-sedu sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mematung ditempatnya seakan rohnya tidak ada ditubuhnya.

"Besi yang berada di kepalanya, kami tidak bisa mencabutnya. Karena itu akan membuat Sakura mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepalanya.'' Gaara menatap iba ke arah Naruto. "Aku hanya bisa memberikan dia obat penghilang rasa sakitnya. Tapi tidak dengan kematiannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu hari di mana Sakura tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan rasa sakit yang akan di rasakannya. Saat itu tiba Ia akan mati.'' Selesainya Gaara berbicara seketika tubuh Naruto ambruk ke lantai. Tidak sadarkan diri. Membuat Hinata terpekik kaget.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N :

Hallo minna ketemu lagi sama fict saya yang abal ini, membosankan, bikin mual, depresi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin. Heheheheheh ;p

Maafnya chap ini lumayan pendek dan lama. lantaran karena saya banyak kesibukkan akhir-akhir ini.

Untuk chap ini kebayakan flashback tentang masalah hubungan narusaku yang ditentang oleh keluarga. Atau lebih tepat bokapnya yang menentang hubungan mereka.

Mungkin untuk chap depan ku usahakan secepatnya dan panjang (tapi gak janji lo) #digampar warga FFN

ok. maaf gak bisa balas riview satu-satu. dan aku harap senpai-senpai mau memberi riview pada chap ini, apa fict ini pantas untuk lanjut atau ku delete saja :)

see uuuu...

salam cherry.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama, family, Romance, Hurt comfrot

Pairing: NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuHina, Naruhina, KakaIno.

Warning: AU, OOC, kata-kata tidak baku, gaje, abal,Typo (nongol mulu)

Don't like don't read~!

.

.

.

Summary:

Sakura dihadapkan dua pilihan yang sangat sulit. Haruskah dia memilih setia kepada tunangannya Sasuke atau justru memilih bersama Naruto yang notabennya adalah calon suaminya di masa lalu.

"Aku tak memaksa kau memilihku Sakura-chan"/ "kau harus bersamaku"/ "bisakah kau memberikannya kepadaku Nee-chan"/ "kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka Sakura"/semua itu membingungkannya.

.

~Happy Reading~!

.

**Aku memilih setia**

**.**

**chapter 8**

**.**

Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Dimana Sakura akan ingat siapa dirinya. Dimana status dirinya sebagai tunangan bohongnya akan terbongkar. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Sakura pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa apa-apa kalau Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi darinya. karena sejak awal, dirinya memang bukan siapa-siapa Sakura.

Belum lagi dirinya baru dapat kabar bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah calon suaminya Sakura di masa lalu. Dulu sekali ketika sakura pertama kali lupa ingatan, ia menyewa detektif mencari tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya dan ia tahu semuanya termasuk Sakura yang telah mempunyai tunangan, tapi orang tuanya tidak merestui. Tapi yang dia tahu calon suami Sakura dulu bermarga Uzumaki bukan Namikaze. Makanya ketika ia diberi tahu bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah Uzumaki Naruto, tunangan Sakura. Ia sangat cemburu dan marah. Dan ia berharap Sakura akan lupa ingatan selamanya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura mengingat masa lalunya. Egois kah dia yang ingin memiliki Sakura seorang. Biarlah dirinya egois asal Sakura tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia takut sangat takut seperti hari ini, dimana Sakura mulai sadar dari komanya akibat sakit kepala yang di derita hingga membuat gadis itu koma selama 2 hari. Membuat dirinya tidak bisa berhenti menjaga kekasihnya siang dan malam.

Perasaan was-was hadir ketika Sasuke melihat kelopak mata Sakura perlahan-lahan bergetar dan kedua belah bibirnya bergerak. Ia hanya bisa berharap cemas menatapnya dan kini kelopak mata Sakura telah terbuka sepenuhnya dan menampakkan permata kehijau-hijauan.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke meremas tangan Sakura pelan yang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Pemuda itu hanya membatu, menatap Sakura yang mulai memutar lehernya dan menoleh ke arahnya. Gadis itu menatapnya dalam-dalam, dan Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis di depannya itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Pemuda itu takut sangat takut jika gadis itu kembali ingatannya. Hingga terdengar suara menyadarkan dari pemikiran takutnya...

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

O0o0o0o0o0o

Kalau Sakura bisa meminta maka ia meminta untuk tidak di kembalikan ingatannya. Ia ingin melupakan kejadian yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya setelah ingatannya hilang selama 4 tahun, ia telah mengingat semuanya.

Semua kilasan-kilasan masa lalunya yang pahit telah dia ingat. Bagaimana dengan kejamnya orang tuanya memisahkan dengan calon suaminya. Dengan orang yang sangat di cintainya. Sampai orang tuanya meninggal dan membuat dirinya harus hilang ingatan.

Sungguh kalau bisa dia meminta, dia ingin melupakan itu semua. Sakura hanya bisa memanggil nama Sasuke dan menangis dalam pelukan sang tunangan yang setia menunggunya dari komanya. Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan ketika Sasuke menanyakan kenapa dirinya menangis, ia hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Bahwa faktanya Sasuke telah membohonginya. Ia hanya bisa diam.

.

.

.

"Kau melamun..."

Sakura memutarkan kepalanya, menatap orang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke tunangannya.

"Hm..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Pemuda itu menghampiri Sakura dan menyentuh lututnya. "Kau bisa jatuh kalau duduk di jendela," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Malamnya indah."

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu pemuda itu, Sasuke mendongak memandangi wajah gadis yang di cintainya itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa,''Akunya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, Sakura berbohong padanya. Hanya saja pemuda itu lebih memilih diam.

"Masuklah kau bisa jatuh kalau duduk di pinggir jendela seperti ini. Belum lagi angin malam tidak baik buat kesehatanmu,"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Sasuke-_kun,_" Panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hm..."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan Sakura. Hingga...

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh dan itu bisa dilihat dari kedua mata Sasuke yang tulus kepadanya. Sakura tersenyum sendu. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke merasa cemas.

"Ada apa Saku?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Mengelus kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan lembut dan matanya kini bertemu dengan matanya _onyx _Sasuke yang tajam. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya selembut mungkin.

Dan Sasuke lega akan hal itu.

O0o0o0o0

Paginya ketika Sakura mulai di chek up rutin setiap pagi oleh dokter, Sasuke tidak ada di sana karena sibuk mengurus beberapa pekerjaan di kantor yang menunggu karena beberapa hari ini harus menjaga Sakura di rumah sakit.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat dokter yang memeriksanya. Tentu saja ia tersenyum. Selain karena orang itu dokter yang memeriksanya tapi juga sahabatnya. Sabaku Gaara. Teman sepanti Naruto dulu. Gaara adalah orang yang pertama tahu kalau Sakura telah kembali ingatannya dan ia meminta kepada Gaara untuk merahasiakan tentang kembalinya ingatannya.

Sekarang Sakura dapat melihat kemajuan pesat dari Gaara. Selain ketampanannya yang makin terlihat tampan, sekarang dia telah menjadi seorang dokter yang sukses sesuai dengan apa yang di cita-citakan oleh pemuda tersebut. Dulu ia masih ingat perjuangan Gaara untuk masuk kuliah jurusan kedokteran tidaklah mudah. Selain karena biaya kuliah yang memang sangat mahal, pemuda itu hanya pelayan di sebuah cafe yang tidak seberapa untuk bisa membiayai dirinya dan kuliahnya. Untung saja karena otaknya encer, pemuda itu mendapatkan beasiswa penuh.

Gadis itu masih ingat ketika ia dan Naruto menjadi bahan percobaannya untuk menyuntik. Ia dan Naruto tentu saja langsung menolaknya. lantaran biarpun Gaara adalah calon dokter menjajikan tapi kalau sudah urusan menyuntik orang, dia paling lemah. Bahkan gadis itu masih ingat bagaimana Naruto kesakitan habis disuntik karena salah urat membuat Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke kepala Gaara. Dan tentu saja si empunya langsung mengadu kesakitan dan gadis itu masih ingat Naruto mewanti-wanti Gaara agar tidak sekali-kali mencoba menjadikan Sakura bahan prakteknya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini Sakura-_chan_." Sapa Gaara. Sakura tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Gaara-_kun_, sehat bagaikan kuda." Nyengir Sakura.

Garaa pun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Pemuda yang memiliki tato ai itu mengelus kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Dan Sakura senang akan hal itu.

Gaara memulai memeriksa beberapa berkas yang diberikan oleh suster yang saat itu sedang memeriksa Sakura. Gaara memperhatikan seksama kertas yang berada di tangannya itu. Tak berapa lama setelah itu suster yang berada tidak jauh dari Gaara langsung memberikan sebuah jarum suntik kepada Garaa. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya.

Gaara yang menyadari ekpresi Sakura segera mengerti. Pemuda itu lantas tersenyum lagi, "Tenang saja, aku sudah mahir dalam hal menyuntik."

Gaara menyeringai ketika melihat Sakura mendengus, menahan wajahnya untuk tidak memerah. Dan tentunya juga menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum melihat itu. Gaara menarik tangan Sakura agar terjulur ke depan untuk memudahkannya untuk menyuntik. Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama cara kerjanya Gaara. Hingga hanya beberap detik Gaara telah selesai menyuntiknya.

Gaara menatap Sakura yang juga menatapanya saat itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Gaara-_kun_," Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga Saku-_chan_." Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura.

Garaa terdiam tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia membiarkan suster yang menangani Sakura keluar terlebih dahulu. Setelah suster itu keluar Gaara langsung duduk di pinggir ranjang yang Sakura tempati. Ia menatap Sakura beberapa saat, hingga...

"Gaara," Panggil Sakura tidak sabaran. Gadis itu mencengkram tangan Gaara meminta penjelasan. "Bagaimana dengan keadaannya Naruto?"

Gaara menghela nafas."Naruto... Tidak baik-baik saja.". Gaara memandang _emerald_ yang sedang menatapnya juga, "Ia belum sama sekali mendapatkan pendonor yang cocok dengannya. Kau tahukan untuk mencari pendonor untuk sum-sum tulang belakang saat ini sangat susah. Selama 4 tahun ini, aku, Naruko, dan Shikamaru, berusaha mencari pendonor untuk Naruto. Tapi sayang kami tidak menemukan sama sekali." Tutur Gaara.

Sakura tercekat mendengar penjelasan Gaara. Gadis itu segera menutup mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara isak tangisnya. Tapi sayang mata _emerald_ indahnya kini telah di hiasi air mata. Gadis itu mulai sesengukkan. Gaara yang melihat Sakura menangis, segera membawa sahabat pinknya itu ke dalam pelukkannya. Mengelus kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Ia tahu perasaan Sakura. Gadis itu pasti sangat syok mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja Saku-_chan_, kita akan menemukan pendonor yang cocok untuk Naruto," Ucap Gaara menyemangati. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara cepat.

"Bagaimana dengan aku, bukankah aku cocok untuk jadi pendonornya waktu itu? Apakah sekarang kita bisa melakukan operasi secepatnya."

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak bisa Saku," Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ke..."

"Tidak bisa melakukan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang di saat keadaanmu seperti ini," Ucap Gaara sebelum mendapat protes dari Sakura. "Kalau kau melakukan transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang di saat dirimu sedang melakukan pengobatan untuk kepalamu. Operasi itu kemungkinan kecil tidak akan berhasil."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut wajah yang kecewa dengan air mata berlinang.

"Maaf Saku." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, ini salahku."

"Sakura." Gaara mencoba menguati Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Ini salahku Gaara-_kun._" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Gaara sendu, "Semua ini salahku. Seharusnya setelah mengetahui hasil donor itu. Naruto bisa langsung di operasi. Tapi karena, karena ayah... hiks ayah..."

"Sttttt. Tidak ini bukan salahmu Saku-_chan_. Bukan salahmu dan ayahmu," Potong Gaara sambil menarik Sakura lagi ke dalam pelukkannya. "Ini semua bukan salahmu."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Gaara.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang ke tempat yang dia ingin tuju malam ini. Masih di rumah sakit, entah kenapa malam itu ia sangat ingin sekali ketemu dengannya. Naruto. Dengan informasi yang Gaara berikan padanya. Ia mencari nomor ruang rawat inap Naruto tempati. Hingga beberapa menit pun berlalu dan ketika hampir mencapai ruangan bernomor 202 tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan langsung bersembunyi ketika melihat Shikamaru dan juga seorang perempuan yang diketahui adalah Naruko, keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tampak Naruko saat itu sedang menangis dengan di peluk Shikamaru. Tanpa bertanya ia sudah tahu kenapa gadis itu menangis. Tentu saja alasannya adalah Naruto. Ia sudah diberi tahu Gaara tentang Naruto yang telah berganti marga karena di jadikan anak angkat oleh keluarga Namikaze, keluarga Naruko. Termasuk perasaan Naruko kepada Naruto.

Setelah dirasa keduanya cukup jauh akhirnya Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 202. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu itu agar tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan dada yang berdebar kencang. Dan dada itu makin berdegup kencang manakala dia melihat seseorang yang kebetulan ingin ia temui malam ini sedang menatap ke pintu yang dia buka. Sakura terdiam di depan pintu. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, kakinya pun terasa kaku untuk bergerak. Ia dapat melihat Naruto yang berdiri di depan jendela yang sedang menatap dirinya. Pemuda bermata biru laut itu hanya diam di tempatnya menatap Sakura dengan kaget.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Seakan-akan lawat dari tatapan mereka saja bisa mewakilkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam tanpa berbicara sedikit pun untuk saling menyapa. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mulai mendekati Sakura. Pelan tapi pasti kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi dan mata _safir_ itu dapat melihat jelas sepasang mata _emerald_ di hadapannya itu sedang menangis. Tangan tan itu terjulur ke pipi Sakura mencoba menghentikan air mata yang turun dari mata indah gadisnya.

Tapi percuma sekeras apa pun Naruto mencoba menghapusnya air mata itu, air mata itu akan terus mangalir. Naruto pun menatapnya sendu.

"Naru..."

"Saki..." Panggil keduanya secara bersamaan. Sakura memandangnya begitu pun sebaliknya dengan Naruto memandang Sakura. Tidak ada yang mau mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari pasangannya. Tangan Sakura bergerak memegang wajah tan yang terlihat makin tirus. Hatinya miris melihat penampilan kekasihnya yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Wajah dan badan yang makin kurus gara-gara penyakit leukimia kronis yang di derita Naruto. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan isak tangisnya yang di rasa semakin menyesakkan dada. Tidak di saat Naruto ada di depannya. Ia ingin kuat di hadapan lelaki yang di cintainya itu dulu. Jemari kecilnya tetap mengusap sayang pipi Naruto dengan lembut dan sedikit mimijit kecil. Naruto menikmati setiap sentuhan kekasihnya yang telah lama tidak di rasakannya. Hingga tangan mungil Sakura terhenti di tengkuk Naruto. Tanpa sadar Sakura menarik tengkuk Naruto untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan mulai mencium Naruto dengan insten.

Mulanya ciuman itu hanya sekedar ciuman lembut pelepas rindu mereka. Tapi entah Sakura yang terlalu takut atau Naruto yang terlalu takut mereka akan terpisah lagi, mereka semakin merapatkan diri dan mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang di sertai air mata Sakura tidak lantas menghentikkan kegiatan mereka, justru sebaliknya. Mereka melakukannya lebih, lebih dan lebih lagi. Tanpa sadar kini Sakura sudah berada di ranjang rawat Naruto dengan Naruto yang berada di atasnya. Mereka terus berciuman lagi dan lagi sesekali mereka akan melepasnya ketika di rasa pasokan oksigen menuntut.

Sakura meremas rambut Naruto pelan ketika di rasa laki-laki itu makin kuat menghisap bibirnya hingga memutih. Sakura bahkan merasa bibirnya kali ini terasa bengkak akibat ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Air matanya menetes lagi manakala ia merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Ia mencoba untuk tidak untuk mengerang kesakitan dengan cara makin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tapi sayang rasa sakit itu sangat menyiksanya.

Naruto kira ketika sakura menangis dan mengerang, Sakura sangat menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Ada yang salah ketika Sakura makin meremas rambutnya sedikit keras dan terus mengeluarkan air mata. Dan ia segera melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika dirasa hidung Sakura basah dan mengenai bibirnya. Seketika juga Naruto terbelalak keget melihat Sakura yang kini mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakura-_chan_..." Pekik Naruto kaget Dengan cepat ia langsung mengambil tisu di meja dan membersihkan hidung Sakura yang berdarah. Pemuda itu mengangkat sedikit kepala Sakura agar mengurangi keluarnya darah dari hidungnya. Naruto menatap gadis pink itu takut. Gadis itu masih menangis dengan kedua matanya di tutup rapat sesekali tangan gadis mencengkram erat seperai kasur rumah sakit ketika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Selanjutnya yang dirasa oleh Sakura hanya kegelapan. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menjerit memanggil nama Sakura yang telah pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap sedih kepada sesosok laki-laki yag ada di depannya ini. Sesosok yang sedang memasukkan beberapa pakaian kakaknya di dalam tas untuk dibawa kerumah sakit. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah melihatnya sedkit pun. Meski ia sudah berusaha mencoba tapi sayang berapa kali pun usahanya, berapa kali pun menunjukkan rasa suka padanya tetap saja yang di lihat pemuda itu hanya satu, gadis _pink_ itu. Kakak angkatnya. Ia tidak bisa, tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Ketika Sasuke sudah selesai dan ingin bergegas pergi, tapi sebelum mencapai pintu kamar Sakura, secara tiba-tiba Hinata memeluknya dari belakang. Saking terkejutnya, Sasuke

langsung berhenti seketika. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terlalu terkejut merasakan sepasang tangan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu.

Hinata sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri bahkan sebelum otaknya mampu memproses apa-apa. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya yang mulai memanas. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, namun tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hinata?" Panggil Sasuke.

Bisa di dengar dari cara Sasuke memanggil namanya bahwa pria muda itu terkejut. Tentu saja pemuda itu akan terkejut, karena tiba-tiba saja ia memeluknya seperti itu, wajar kalau Sasuke merasa kaget.

Hinata menyandarkan pipinya di punggung Sasuke. Gadis itu merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang saat merasakan pipinya menyentuh punggungnya. Tapi ia tidak perduli, ia ingin merasakannya sekali saja dapat berdekatan seperti ini.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke lagi. Kali ini terselip rasa khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada apa?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kena..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Hinata bisa merasakan badan Sasuke kembali menegang. Gadis itu memang tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda tersebut. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa saat ini ia sangat malu sekali. Tapi gadis itu sudah bertekat bahwa malam ini ia harus memberitahu isi hatinya kepada Sasuke.

Masih dengan posisi mereka dengan Hinata yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke menghela nafas membuat hati Hinata berdegup kencang, lebih dan lebih. Terselip perasaan tidak enak berada di hatinya ketika mendengar Sasuke mulai berbicara.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Bagaimana menyampaikan bahwa dirinya tidak mencintai Hinata. Ia menyanyangi gadis itu seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Aku..." Hinata tahu akan satu hal.

"Mencintai Sakura Hinata." Bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah di lihat oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepas diri dari Hinata, belum jalan selangkah Hinata sudah berbicara lagi memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti.

"Kenapa? kenapa Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku." Suara Hinata bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sudah ku bilangkan aku mencintai..."

"Tidak," Potong Hinata, "Kau tidak mencintainya, kau mengasihaninya. Kau hanya merasa bersalah padanya akibat kecelakaan itu."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap Hinata yang kini berkaca-kaca dengan tajam. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Hinata akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku memang bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan itu. Tapi aku tegaskan bahwa aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya," Ucap Sasuke tegas. Pemuda itu lantas berbalik dan segera keluar dari kamar itu tapi sejenak dia berhenti dan menengok ke samping.

"Dan jangan pernah berharap banyak untukku. Aku memang menyanyangimu tapi aku menyanyangimu sebagai adikku sendiri." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamar itu menyisakan Hinata seorang.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata hanya bisa menangis dan jatuh berlutut memandang lantai selepas kepergian Sasuke. Hatinya terasa sakit menerima penolakkan Sasuke padanya. Kedua tanggannya mengepal. Terlintas perasaan benci di hatinya. Perasaan benci kepada sang kakak Sakura Haruno. Ia benci kepada gadis_ pink_ itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia sangat membenci seseorang. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar lalu menyeringai kecil. Ia telah memutuskan.

melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sakura.

bahwa ia akan menghancurkan hidup Haruno Sakura.

O0o0o0o0

Pagi yang cerah dengan sinar mentari yang terasa hangat mengiringi langkah kaki Naruto yang berwajah khawatir karena terus memikirkan keadaan Sakura. Kalau bukan karena Gaara yang memaksanya untuk kembali ke ruangnya, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura. Katanya Sakura sudah di tangani oleh keluarga Sasuke jadi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi tetap saja Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan Sakura. Walau pun dia tertidur dia pasti akan terbangun lagi gara-gara teringat dengan Sakura. Ia tidak memperdulikan keadaannya saat ini yang tampak lemah yang dia inginkan hanya bertemu kekasihnya.

.

Ino menatap sahabatnya khawatir, ia tidak tahu bahwa Sakura akan separah ini. Dia memang sudah di beritahu oleh Sasuke bahwa Sakura untuk beberapa hari ini tidak akan bekerja karena sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan ia tidak perlu bertanya kenapa, gadis pirang itu tahu apa yang di derita oleh sahabat _pink_nya itu.

Ino tersenyum sedih melihat Sakura tergeletak tidak berdaya seperti ini. Ia menggenggam dan mengelus lembut tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin. Sebuah tepukan halus di kepalanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Menatap seseorang yang mengelus kepalanya lembut. Ia tersipu malu ketika orang itu mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Maaf terlambat. Tadi aku baru habis membantu nenek...

"Hentikan alasanmu itu Kakashi," Gerutu Ino dengan wajah merah padam. Antar malu dan juga jengkel. Ia sudah berulang kali mendengar alasan itu ketika Kakashi terlambat dari acara mereka.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya. "Yare, yare," Ucap Kakashi malas-malasan. Ia lalu menatap Sakura yang terbaring. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kakashi.

Ino menghela nafas. Ia memandangi Sakura lagi. "Itachi-_nii_ tadi bilang, Sakura akan terus merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa di perbuat banyak." Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata _aquarmen_nya Ino. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung menghapusnya. Ino sedikit mengeliat ketika jari Kakashi menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura pasti akan sedih kalau kau juga sedih."

Ino menghapus air matanya dan mangangguk. "Hmm"

Kakashi tersenyum. Pemuda itu mengelus bahu kekasihnya, dan tangan satunya menggenggam tangan Ino meremasnya lembut guna menguatkan perasaan kekasihnya. Memberitahu bahwa pemuda itu akan selalu berada disisinya.

Tanpa di sadari Ino dan Kakashi, Naruto telah berdiri lama di depan pintu rawat Sakura. Besandar pada dinding rumah sakit, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak dan menahan rasa pusingan, mual yang ada. Naruto tidak menghiraukan tatapan bertanya dari orang-orang yang beralalu lalang di depannya. Bahkan ia menolak ketika seorang suster ingin menolongnya. Dan ketika Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang mematung di tempatnya. Naruto hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget melihat Sasuke yang saat itu menatap tajam dirinya.

...

"Minumlah,"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang menyodorkannya minuman hangat kepadanya. Ia menerimanya dengan canggung. Ini bukanlah pertama kali mereka bertemu dan berbincang seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa pertemuannya ini akan sedikit merepotkan baginya. Dan satu yang dia tahu, Sasuke mungkin sudah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Jadi," ia mencoba untuk terdengar tenang namun suaranya malah terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke terdiam tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemimpin CEO tampan itu menghirup kopi yang di pesannya kemudian menatap Naruto yang tampak menyedihkan. Beberapa minggu lalu pemuda itu masih baik-baik saja. Ia tidak perlu menanyakan kenapa Naruto seperti itu, karena dirinya juga merasakannya.

"Ini tentang Sakura." Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya. Terlihat Naruto menahan nafasnya ketika Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura.

"Aku tahu hubunganmu di masa lalu bersama Sakura." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sakura untuk kembali padamu. Biarpun kau adalah tunangan aslinya. Aku mencintainya. Sejak pertama aku melihatnya. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil Sakura dariku."

Naruto menghela nafas lantas ia tersenyum miris, "Aku tidak akan memaksa Sakura memilihku atau kembali padaku." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membahagiakannya, tidak di saat keadaanku seperti ini. Yang ada kalau dia bersamaku, aku hanya akan membuatnya selalu mengis. Dan aku tidak ingin melihat hal itu. Aku ingin dia selalu tersenyum dan bahagia." Naruto memejamkan matanya dan wajah Sakura langsung terbayang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tersenyum, "Aku akan melepaskannya untukmu kalau itu memang membuatnya bahagia."

Sasuke terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruto sampai ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan melepaskan Sakura begitu saja untuknya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lagi. "Selama kami bersama, aku selalu membuat Sakura menangis, tidak pernah kami lalui dengan bahagia. Apalagi dengan kondisiku sekarang. Yang aku minta satu hal padamu, tolong bahagiakan dia."

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada satu kata pun Sasuke ucapkan. Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar Naruto sambil berdekap dada. Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti Sasuke tunjukkan di wajah datarnya itu. Tapi Naruto tahu pemuda itu memikirkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya berharap pemuda di depannya itu benar-benar membahagiakan Sakura.

.

"Jadi kalian sudah pacaran? Wah ternyata kau agresif juga ya."

"Apa? kau bilang aku agresif."

"Hey? Apa begini caramu menjenguk orang sakit pig?

"Grrrr. Awas kau jidat lebar. Untung ja kau sakit. Kalau enggak dah ku hajar kamu."

"Dasar pig. Kyaaaa!"

"Ino hentikan."

"Minggir kau Kakashi biarkan aku menghanjarnya"

"Hehehe weee."

"Awas kau jidat!"

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu ruang rawat Sakura ketika melihat Ino dan Sakura yang sedang berdebat. Tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke saat itu. Terlihat Sakura di situ tampak senang karena berhasil menggoda Ino. Sedangkan Ino sendiri tampak cemberut di samping Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku kesukaannya. Sesekali pemuda itu akan melerai perdebatan antara Ino dan Sakura.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang tertawa dan tersenyum bersama Ino, terlihat gadis itu sangat senang sekali menggoda Ino dan Kakashi. Sungguh melihat Sakura yang tertawa lepas seperti ini dia merasa bahagia.

"Loh? Sasuke-_kun_ sejak kapan disitu?" Tanya Sakura kaget ketika melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu Membuat Ino dan Kakashi juga mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiri kekasihnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi dan pucuk kepala Sakura sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya. Pemuda itu duduk di pinggir ranjang Sakura.

"Kapan datang?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn, baru saja."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dengan manja gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang," Ino menatap Kakasih begitu pun juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Kau harus istirahat. Biarkan Sakura di sini, ada Sasuke yang akan menjaganya," Jelas Kakashi.

Ino mengehala nafas, "Baiklah." Ino berdiri dan mulai bergegas. "Kami pulang dulu Sakura. Kalau ada apa-apa atau butuh sesuatu telfon saja aku," ucap Ino.

Sakura mengangguk di dada Sasuke. "Hm, aku tahu pig. Terimakasih." Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo." Kakasih merangkul Ino. "Kami pulang dulu Sasuke, Sakura-_san_." Pamit Kakashi.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kecil ke arah ke duanya. "Hm, hati-hati Kakashi-_san_."

Ino tersenyum dan membalas lambaian kecil ke arah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat Ino bisa mendapatkan Kakashi. Entah bagaimana kejadiaannya gadis itu bisa berpacaran dengan Kakashi. Setahunya Kakashi sudah mempunyai pacar yang bernama Rin, tapi entah bagaimana akhirnya Ino bisa mendapatkan Kakashi. Tapi yang penting sekarang adalah sahabatnya bahagia.

"Apa yang kau senyumkan."

Sakura mendongak ke atas menatap Sasuke yang heran melihat tunangannya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Hanya senang saja Ino bisa bersama Kakashi," Ucap Sakura senang.

"Hn."

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya lagi ke dalam dada Sasuke dan memeluk erat pinggang pemuda itu. Meresapi setiap sentuhan dibagian kepalanya yang di usap lembut oleh sasuke. Sebuah sentuhan yang tidak kalah hangatnya yang di berikan oleh Naruto. Mengingat Naruto membuat kedua matanya yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia mendongak menatap Sasuke yang saat itu sedang menatapnya. Sakura dapat melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang lembut ke arahnya. Sungguh walau dirinya di bohongi tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya juga sayang pada Sasuke. Entah rasa suka seperti apa. Tapi ia menyanyangi pemuda yang ada di depannya ini.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Sakura," Panggil mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua terdiam hingga akhirnya Sasuke mulai berbicara kembali.

"Kau harus bersamaku."

Tbc

A/N:

Halloooha ...

Ketemu lagi dengan aku cherry disini, maaf lama banget updetnya. Seperti biasa kehidupan dunia nyata sedang sibuk.

Sebentar lagi AMS ini akan selesai dan aku juga akan mempublish cerita baruku bertema vampire dan dewa-dewi. Dan terimakasih juga buat chi sayangku yang mewanti-wanti untuk update AMS dengan cepat. Chi aku dah update jangan lupa riview yoooo...

Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Dan terimakasih buat riview di chap sebelumnya. Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi aku baca kok riview-riview senpai dan aku senang bacanya. Jangan lupa untuk riview di chap ini senpai-senpai.

Ps. Akhir-akhir ini fict NaruSaku sedikit. Dan aku sedih melihatnya. Ayo para narusaku mari buat fict narusaku sebanyak-banyaknya XDDD

See uuuu

Cherry uzumaki.


End file.
